Rage of the Ranmyaku
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: naruto finally lets the mask go, how much power has he been hiding and what happens when he finds out he has family still alive. Naruto x OC ja nee
1. Prologue: a demon, a warrior, and a boy

Rage of the Ranmyaku

Disclaimer: sharinganhater86 does not own naruto or any of its characters, but the O.C.'s are mine!

Prologue: A Demon, a warrior, and a boy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hey there" normal speech

"_hello again" _normal thoughts

"**let me out" **Demon or inner being speech

"_**please let me out"**_ demon/inner being thoughts

"Kage bunshin" Technique used (jutsu)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was quiet day in the village of konoha. The villagers and shinobi (1) alike all breathed sighs of relief for this peaceful day, which until recently would only have been dreamed about. The village of konoha had just been through several years of war with the other shinobi nations, so everyone was very happy to have a peaceful day to enjoy.

It was different story in the hokage (2) tower though. Everyone, excluding the stubborn and overconfident hokage, was extremely nervous about the recent reports they had received from their borders. It said one of the Bijuu (3) was heading directly for konoha and destroying everything in its path there. It would be there by nightfall and that scared the council, how could they stop it and which one of the nine was it? The hokage, Arashi Uzumaki, was worried for a different reason however. His wife was giving birth to their first son at that moment, to say he was nervous would be like saying a snowball would melt in a volcano, a serious understatement.

The council of elders called an emergency meeting and informed the village's shinobi of the demon on the way there. Suddenly one of the scouts burst into the room shouting his report for everyone to hear "It's Kyubii (4), the nine tails is coming!" At this report there were various curses from around the room. One particularly loud voice stated "the nine tails, how can we fight that demon? Were all doomed, we should leave before it arrives!" "Shut up! You are a konoha shinobi and you stay and protect this village and your family with everyone else!" Yelled the hokage. Then another person entered the room, this one was from the hospital. The medic shinobi informed Arashi that his son had been born and named Naruto, and that both mother and son were fine. The fourth hokage let out a sigh of relief at this news as varied cheers and congratulations were given to him. Now that his worries were over he turned to the council "well let's get ready to kick kyubii's ass back where it came from."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(that night)

The day may have started peacefully with birds singing and everyone chatting peacefully with no worries. That night was a different story though. It was full of screams and shouts as the kitsune (5) arrived outside the forest surrounding konoha. Then the demon came into view, it was massive towering above the forest with a feral grin on its face. It was the nine-tailed fox in all its blazing red furred glory as its tails lashed out destroying anything in its path. No matter what attacks the shinobi bravely threw at it they had no effect at all on the kitsune. Just when all hope seemed lost a dark, giant shadow appeared in front of the kitsune blocking its path, it was Gamabunta. The lord of the toad summons (6) just stood there staring then it puffed on its pipe _**"**_**so you're the Kyubii**_**" **_it stated. On his head were three figures, the fourth hokage, his wife, and their newborn son all stood there staring at the kitsune.

"are you sure about this?" "_cause I'm not sure this is right"_ the fourth thought

"yes it's the only way" his wife replied as she handed him their son. When he jumped down from Gamabunta and started forming hand signs (7) she turned around and spoke to the toad "well I don't like it, but seems there's no other choice. Let's go Bunta!" **"That's Gamabunta to you!" **he replied as they leaped forward to distract the kitsune who was eyeing the toad very hungrily. Meanwhile on the ground next to the fourth and his son two shadows landed. The younger of the two spoke first "are you sure about this sensei? Couldn't there be another way?" "yes kakashi I'm sure this is the only way to stop it."

"But both of you let her live and use me instead." The older shadow replied.

"It's her decision to do this, you should know how stubborn she is sarutobi." They just nodded. "just one request, please treat him like the hero he is for having to deal with a demon in him. I'm so sorry for this." He spoke the last words to the bundle at his feet as he finished the last hand sign. "Shiken fujin: death reaper seal!" He shouted. When he shouted this Gamabunta disappeared as him, his wife and the kitsune all stopped moving and collapsed lifeless to the ground. Kakashi and sarutobi just watched silently as the seal appeared on the newborns stomach. Then they bent down to pick him up but something held down the blankets that made them start crying uncontrollably. The fourth in his last moments had reached out and grabbed the blankets protecting his only son from the weather.

As they walked back to the village with the boy in their arms the villagers came out to hear what happened. When they heard and it was silent again from the tears sarutobi spoke up " this boy is to be treated as a hero for bearing the demon in him, and as of this moment I am the third hokage again". The villagers were not happy with the boy living "kill the Kyubii brat" demon spawn" another shouted. Sarutobi shouted over them " I'm making a new law, no one is to speak of Kyubii and this night ever again, under penalty of demotion or death depending how severe the offense is!"

Then he marched off and headed to the nearest orphanage where he set naruto down with all the others. When he arrived at hokage tower he finally broke down " you will have a tough life naruto, please don't hate the villagers for their stupidity though I wouldn't blame you when you get older." He then turned to a hokage's greatest rival paperwork.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well theres the prologue please r & r for me!

Chapter vocabulary help

shinobi: ninja

Hokage: translation is fire shadow, greatest warrior and leader of konoha there have been four so far

Bijuu: powerful demons

Kyubii: one of the bijuu, translation is nine tails

Kitsune: translation fox

Summons: creatures that you form a blood pact with that can be called in a time of need

hand signs: Putting your hands together in different positions to activate a special technique

Chapters jutsu (techniques)

Shiken fujin: death reaper seal: person calls the reaper of death to take his life and his opponents, in this story it was changed a bit so the foxes spirit could be sealed in naruto so he couldn't return from death so his wife sacrificed her life to make up for the lack of the foxes soul.


	2. thoughts of the past and a new future

Thank you everyone for your reviews. This is my first fanfic ever and to tell the truth I really doubted that I could right one at all. When I get some more I will start to thank my avid readers personally but for now you guys gave me the confidence boost to continue on. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: "Don't make me say it again please" lawyers just stare evilly "fine I'll say it" sticks tongue out at lawyers "I don't own naruto or any of its character, but all the o.c's are mine"!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chapter one" normal speech

"_Are you sure?" normal thoughts_

"**I'm still in here" demon/inner being speech**

"_**Damn seal…" demon/inner being thoughts**_

"Grand fireball Jutsu" ninja techniques

Ok everybody here we go on to chapter one!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(13 years later)

Four figures arrive at the gates of konoha. They look worn out like they had been running a marathon all week with no breaks or water. The figures were all easily recognizable with their very different looks and clothing styles. The adult wore all black with a tan or light green vest with a blue face mask covering most of his lower face with his headband pulled down covering his left eye, his hair was grey and shooting up at and angle that seemed to defy gravity. This man was kakashi Hatake, who was now a jonin (1). The only girl on the team had bright pink hair that matched her red dress she was wearing with her headband atop her head holding her hair down into a style she thought was cute, and kept flashing glances at the dark haired boy of the group. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha; he was wearing grey cargo shorts with a dark blue shirt that had a red and white fan symbol on his back representing his clan. He had black hair that was neat but looked like he put no effort into it, he kept a brooding face on showing no emotion besides annoyance at the pink haired kunoichi (2) and his blond haired companion that was loudly talking to himself about how much ramen he was going to eat when they arrived. The blond haired boy was Naruto Uzumaki; He had blond hair that was spiked no matter how much he tried to make it lie down. (Which wasn't very hard he thought it looked cool) He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with red swirls on the shoulders, which was his personal choice for a clan symbol.

"Hey Sasuke when we get back you want to go on a date I know this great barbeque restaurant?" the kunoichi asked.

"No" was Sasuke reply

"I'll go with you Sakura-Chan" said naruto

"No way naruto!" she said as she socked him in the stomach and stomped away after Sasuke, who was already walking back towards his clan house while Kakashi stated that he had to go see the hokage and warped away. Now that naruto was alone again he took off the mask he always had which showed him to be a idiot with no skill what so ever, he really was extremely intelligent and had great chakra (3) control but if he showed that earlier on in his life the villagers would've just tried harder to kill him. As he walked past them most of the villagers gave him cold glares and said things like "Kyubii spawn, demon brat you should just curl up and die", but he was used to that by now. He had found out about Kyubii almost a year ago right after he failed the genin (1) exam for the third time. A teacher who he thought he could trust tricked him into stealing a forbidden scroll (5) and then when he was found by this teacher the truth about Kyubii sealed inside him was revealed. He would've left the village right then but then something happened he never thought would.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

Naruto was sitting there panting after working so hard to master the Kage bunshin when Mizuki, who had told him about the scroll, appeared in a tree over head while his other teacher Iruka appeared besides naruto.

"Naruto give me the scroll, Mizuki used you to get the scroll it contains forbidden skills that would endanger the entire village" Iruka told Naruto.

"Don't think he cares about you naruto no one does, but he puts up a good act doesn't he?" Mizuki stated too calmly.

"Wh-what do you mean, why do they hate me so much what did I ever do to them?"

"you did nothing wrong naruto I don't hat-"

"shut up Iruka, you know you hate him he killed you parents that night 13 years ago, so don't act like you don't hate his guts" turning to naruto " you want to know why they hate you so much naruto? It's because the nine-tailed fox that almost destroyed the village and killed Iuka's parents is sealed in you! You are the nine-tailed fox!"

Naruto was silent, and then he turned to a sobbing Iruka "Is-Is that true Iruka sensei am I the Kyubii?"

"No, you are naruto Uzumaki of the village of konoha you are not the Kyubii, but yes it is sealed in you that's why all the villagers hate you so much but I don't hate you naruto, you try hard and get back up after a –"He was cut off by a kick to the face when he landed he smacked into a tree and went unconscious. Naruto just stared at the one man who had acknowledge him when no one else would and began to feel a cold hatred well up inside him that burst forth at Mizuki next words "heh he what a weakling now I get to kill the fox and take the scroll guess it's two for one night eh naruto?" he said while pulling out a kunai (6). Multi shadow clone jutsu was heard loudly throughout the area a smoke billowed out when it cleared there were thousands of clone in every tree of the area. Mizuki just stared as the clones swarmed him and beat the crap out of him.

(End flashback)

Naruto sighed as he remembered that shortly after that Iruka gave naruto his own headband to symbolize that he had graduated and that was when naruto found his first precious person. He had just arrived at his destination, his favorite ramen shop and was just about to order when a shinobi from the hokage office arrived and informed him that he needed to go there as soon as possible because the hokage had some thing important to tell him. "Ok I'll be right there" he replied as he canceled his order and got up to see the hokage.

(At hokage tower)

Sarutobi was just beginning to make some progress through the pile of paperwork when a loud knock was heard at his door "come in, oh naruto just the person I wanted to see" "before you begin old man I want to ask again do you know who my parents were and don't lie to me I know you know this so either tell me or come up with a good reason why I shouldn't know who my mom and dad were." "All right I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't do anything rash when you find out cause it will be a shock." Naruto just nodded "all right I don't know much about your mother other than she was strong and kind, I don't know what her clan name was or where she came from because she refused to talk about her past to anyone but the fourth….your father." He waited while he watched naruto face to from shock to rage and then he barely calmed himself down enough to listen to the rest "the reason I didn't tell you this before is the fact that your dad had many enemies who would love to act out their revenge on his son and I figured you had enough troubles in your life to deal with anyway."

"So now that we got that out of the way what did you want to talk to me about?" naruto was storming on the inside he wanted to yell and scream but he was a man of his word and he had promised so he kept it locked away to think about later.

"You're not going to like this I'm disbanding your team as of now you Sakura and Sasuke will all have private sensei's"

"What! Why I like my team?"

"Naruto don't lie to me I know Sakura treats you like trash, Sasuke hates your guts with a passion, and kakashi favors Sasuke over the rest of you so I'm doing this so you will become strong enough to achieve your dream whatever that will be in years to come."

"Ok old man then who's going to be my sensei?" naruto asked eagerly

"Well Sakura's getting the sannin Tsunade to train her, Sasuke's staying with kakashi."

"Who cares who they get old man who's going to be teaching me?"

"Well, you get to be trained by……….."

"WHHHATTTTT!!!!!!!!" was head all over konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the front gate three people walked up to gate wearing cloaks stating that they were here to participate in the chunnin (1) exams. When they passed the guard the one in the lead spoke up "finally the home town of the Uchiha, time to gets some payback by doing to them what they did to me!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there we go another chapter down hope you all liked it please give me ideas for who should teach naruto, and when it comes to the exam team seven will be temporarily put back together so don't worry it will still happen basically the same as in the show except team seven will be different in their styles. Please RxR for me thanks.

Chapter vocabulary

Genin, Chunnin, Jonin: these are different ranks in the shinobi world with genin being the lowest and jonin being the highest besides hokage

Kunoichi: translated to female ninja

Chakra: energy all shinobi use to perform techniques that include blowing fire to many other techniques

Scroll: shinobi versions of books

Kunai: Basic weapon for shinobi, basically a knife that can be used for many different purposes

Chapter jutsu guide

Multi shadow clone jutsu: naruto creates hundreds of copies of himself that are at his beck and call the only difference between him and his clones is if they get hit once they disappear in a poof of smoke, the can do damage to others though unlike normal clones.


	3. team seven no more, real naruto revealed

Thanks everyone for the reviews, and thanks Emeralde for the cookies I eat them when I think of what to write next. I agree with you on the rasengan if he didn't have it, it would be like cloud holding a stick instead of a buster sword, and it just doesn't work. When it came to his sensei(s) I wanted to go a bit out of the box so here we go. Oh one more thing if anyone has ideas for pairings I'd like to hear them but I will not do a lemon most likely only fluff and I refuse it to be sakura or hinata there are far too many of those, I'm also going to have one of my o.c's like him so now here we go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own naruto or any of the characters, if I did naruto wouldn't be an idiot and he would hook up with Tenten or Temari oh and the o.c's are mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking toward the training fields for his last official meeting as team seven. He just ignored the glares and taunts that the villagers sent at him, since he has been dealing with this since he was born he was used to it but it still hurt to be hated by so many people he was trying to get strong to protect.

"**Why do you not get angry and kill them all it will be fun c'mon" **said a voice inside his head

"_No kyu I wont hurt any of them even though they might deserve it"_ He wasn't surprised by this he had been able to talk to Kyubii since he found out about him and kyu actually helped him learn some jutsu he had never shown anyone. At the moment his thoughts turned back to the conversation he had with the hokage just two hours ago.

(Flashback)

"In three weeks the chunnin exams will begin and while I think that you would do fine as you are I decided that you might like to get some training in areas you are week in and also learn some new jutsu while you're at it."

"Sounds good old man so who's going to be teaching me?"

"Well I decided that you would have a different teacher for each of the next three weeks before the exams, you will start with team 8 with their jonin, Kurenai yuhei, teaching you how to perform genjutsu and teaching you one or two of them."

"Sweet so who's after her" he asked excitedly _"new jutsu, new jutsu" _he was singing in his head.

"**Kit (1) you're annoying shut up" **complained kyu

"_Oh be quiet you giant fur ball"_

Meanwhile as he was arguing with kyu the hokage was saying that he wouldn't tell him who the next teacher was until the end of the week he was on.

"Now that I think about it old man what am I going to do for a team when it comes to the exam, I have to have one don't I?"

He sighed "yes you have to have a team Naruto and I'm sorry to do this to you but when it's time for the exam you will temporarily remake team seven with Sakura and Sasuke."

"Man that sucks, so what should I do now?"

"Well you should go to the last meeting of team seven today, I'll let you inform them of the disbanding and who their new sensei's will be is that ok with you?"

"Fine, thanks old man" he said as he walked out the office.

(End flashback)

Thoughts back in the present he noticed that he had just arrived at the meeting spot and saw Sakura and Sasuke in the usual spot (as usual kakashi was not their and probably wouldn't be for another two hours).

"Hey Sakura-Chan, hi Sasuke-teme" he called to them

"Shut it dobe" was Sasuke only response

"God your annoying naruto please shut up" sakura shouted as she hit his head.

Now in Naruto head something happened that hadn't happened in a long time. He almost lost control of his mask from pure anger at both of them but he held it together, just barely.

"The old man hokage wanted me to tell you guys something but he told me to wait for kakashi- sensei before I say it"

"Now we have to wait for ever for him to get here dam kakashi- baka!" shouted sakura.

(Two hours later)

"Yo" said kakashi as he walked up to them

"You're late!" yelled sakura

"Well the hokage had to see me for something"

"OH"

"Now naruto the hokage told me you had something to tell the team for him"

"You don't know?"

"No he said that he would let you explain it to us"

"Well ok here it goes…. This is the last meeting of this team being known as team seven we are each getting out own teachers to help us" naruto stated the he closed his eyes and waited for the explosion that he knew was coming and it did.

"Nani! (2) I won't be with Sasuke-Kun anymore, this is your fault isn't it naruto?" sakura started stomping towards naruto intent on killing him.

"No it not and I still haven't told you who we each have as our sensei's and believe me sakura you will be honored with who you got"

"So who did I get dobe?" Sasuke tried to ask while sounding uninterested

"Well Sasuke you will be staying with kakashi and sakura will be getting trained by Tsunade." Kakashi blanched at this "Are you sure he said Tsunade naruto?"

"Yes kakashi, I'm sure but who is she the name sounds familiar but I can't remember where I heard it before?"

"She's one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade the medic specialist of konoha"

"So dobe who's going to train you"

"Well I actually get three sensei's but I get to only know the first one till the week of training with them is over, my first is Kurenai so I can learn some genjutsu" naruto said proudly

"Hn why do you, the dead last get to have three teachers you're not even worth it"

"Ya why you and not Sasuke-kun he's so much cooler and better than you" Sakura and Sasuke said these statements without looking in narutos direction, but kakashi who was watching them all opened his eyes (though you can only see one of them) in shock at naruto finally losing the mask and showing how he really felt about what they were saying about him. "You guys need to stop insulting your team mate before you do something you might regret" he warned but they didn't listen at all.

"The dead last couldn't do anything to us before he could do anything I would knock him out simple as that" Sasuke stated confidently

"You're so cool Sasuke-kun" sakura said with hearts in their eyes.

What happened next shocked everyone to their core, the next thing Sasuke knew he was slammed into a tree by and orange blur and pummeled into unconsciousness, when sakura tried to get naruto back for hurting Sasuke he just glared at her "Don't you dare come near me haruno" he said.

"Who are you and what have you done with naruto and Sasuke-kun?" she asked dumbly

"Well for Sasuke I kicked his ass pretty badly as for naruto, you never knew the real me this is me. I'm tired of always being known as the dead last or dobe from you two who are supposed to be my team mates but he cared about no one but himself and anyone stronger than himself and you haruno, no I will never call you Sakura-Chan ever again only cared for Sasuke when it was me who did everything to make you happy. What did I get in return, nothing but punches and hate from you all, even you kakashi favored him over me, the son of your sensei, yep that's right I'm naruto Uzumaki son of the fourth hokage and you treated me like crap. I'm never going to be seen with you three again if I can help it good bye!" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving everyone shocked at the sight of the real naruto.

(The next day at another training ground)

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted as he walked up behind shino, kiba, and hinata who were waiting for their sensei to arrive. The turned around to only be shocked at his new appearance, he was wearing long baggy black and red cargo pants with the familiar orange swirl on each knee with a dark blue shirt that had two kunai clashing against each other with the saying "legend at work" written under them.

"So where's Kurenai sensei" he asked to break the silence.

"She'll be here soon, she's not late like kakashi-baka, oh and nice digs man." Said kiba

"y-y-you look nice naruto-kun" said hinata in her normally shy voice

"Thanks hinata" he replied when a swirl of leaves appeared signaling that Kurenai had arrived.

"Ah glad you made it naruto so ready to learn some genjutsu? She asked.

"Of course Kurenai-Sama" he said respectfully which shocked everyone but hinata who was glad that naruto was finally going to show everyone that he wasn't the idiot they made him out to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally another chappy done sorry it took so long but going to college sorta slowed me down, you'll find out what he learns from each of his teachers during the exams so don't be disappointed if I don't point them out in the next chappy you will find out who his other two sensei's are going to be though. And as I said before any suggestions for pairings will be greatly appreciated, and Kyubii is a guy in this one and I hate yaoi so don't try either one please.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter vocabulary terms

Kit: baby fox, Kyubii nickname for naruto lol

Nani: translated as an exclaimed what


	4. 2 weeks training reflection, fan girls

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I never expected this story to do so well so really thanks hands everyone a cookie. Yes Sasuke getting his ass kicked was really needed. I hope to keep stuff like that up and there will be a fight this chap but with an unexpected opponent for naruto heh heh here we go. In response to your request Emerald I promise to not do a NaruSaku fic I don't believe she deserves to even hang out with naruto, I also refuse to do a NaruHina pairing because though they are cut together just the fact that he is loud and brash and she is way to insecure and quiet just turns me off from that pairing. So this will either be a NaruTem, NaruTen, or a NaruO.C. Pairing fic. Oh one more thing my O.C's will make their debut during the third part of the chunnin exams so there probably won't be a definite pairing until after then sorry about that all I ask is patience. This will be my first chapter with an actual fight hope you guys enjoy it, it was a hard chapter to write.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chapter three finally" normal speech

"_Dam forgot to do this with the last chapter" _normal thoughts

"**Stupid kit" **Demon/inner being speech

"_**Don't call me a fur ball" **_demon/inner being thoughts

Kage bunshin shinobi techniques

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own naruto or any of its characters, though I wish I did the o.c's however are all mine so ask before use please.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting on top the hokage monument thinking back on the last two weeks of his training he still had one week and one sensei to go through before the chunnin exams began and he was meeting him tomorrow near the hot springs, why the hot springs he didn't know he just hoped his sensei wasn't a pervert this one was supposed to become his permanent sensei. His training with Kurenai-sensei had helped a lot, but he had learned that he definitely wasn't a genjutsu (1) type shinobi though he did master one. The next week after his genjutsu training, well he just smiled as he thought back to one of the best weeks in his entire life.

(Flashback)

"Hey old man my first week is done so who's my new sensei for this week" naruto said as he walked into the hokage office.

"So naruto how was genjutsu training" the hokage replied.

"Well I wasn't very good at it but I did learn how to do one well old man"

"Well that's good but before I reveal who your mentors will be this week I need to make sure of something, please channel your chakra into this slip of paper for me" he handed naruto the slip and watched as it split right in halve. "I knew you had wind affinity I just had to make sure of it" he turned towards the door "you can come in now."

Naruto looked towards the door as two men walked in. The first one he had seen running around konoha before, his name was Maito Gai. He was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit with orange ankle bands; he had a bowl cut hairstyle and abnormally large eyebrows. He smiled at naruto and almost blinded him with the shine off his teeth. Naruto quickly looked away before he lost his sight and two inspect his other sensei. This one he had never seen before and was obviously from another village with the head band that had a symbol that looked like an hourglass with a single line under it. He had a white cloth covering the top of his head and halve of his face. He had a tan colored jonin vest and cargo pants.

"So this is the boy I need to teach wind jutsu to" he asked.

"Yes Baki-san as part of our countries allegiance jonin must teach element jutsu to those with an affinity for that element"

"Fine he better be willing to work hard and make sure he stays out of the way of Gaara, he has a nasty temper and kills those who annoy him." Baki replied.

"Yosh naruto your taijutsu (2) will shine with the brightness of your youth when your training is done with me." Gai stated way too loudly.

(End flashback)

Naruto shuddered at the thought of Gai-sensei's training where he was almost forced into one of those green suits until he shredded everyone that they tried to force on him. He did wear the weights though and they did help him start to develop his own taijutsu style. He had become close friends with Lee and Tenten, Neji was ok just a bit stuck up, during his training with them. He suddenly blushed when he remembered one incident that happened during his training with them for the first half of the week.

(Flashback)

In one of the training grounds naruto with lee was working on his endurance by kicking one of the wood posts till it broke. Meanwhile, Tenten was helping Neji develop one of his jutsu called the Kaiten, which involved him releasing an exact amount of chakra to repel any attack but he was having trouble releasing the right amount, he always released a bit too little as you could tell from the many kunai cut marks all over his body. He was getting frustrated with it and it started to show on his face when lee and naruto walked over to see how they were doing. Then it happened, Neji finally had enough and released as much chakra as he could at once, the result was he repelled the kunai Tenten had thrown at him while in the air right back at her at twice the speed. She had no way of dodging so she just closed her eyes wand waited for the end. She heard the sound of many kunai hits but felt no pain, confused she opened her eyes to see that naruto had jumped in front of her and taken all the kunai in his chest. She could only watch shocked as he landed besides her and started pulling the kunai out, she was stunned to see the wounds heal within a few seconds from when the kunai were removed.

"How… how did you do that naruto, heal all those wounds so fast?" she asked.

He tensed "what do you mean they weren't that deep so you must have mistaken the blood for deep wounds." He replied trying to laugh it off, but they weren't having it.

"Cut the crap naruto we all saw it." Said Neji from behind him.

Naruto started shaking "you'll just hate me like all the villagers if I tell you"

"Please naruto-kun, you can tell us" Tenten said as she leaned forward and hugged him "And thank you for saving me"

"_Maybe I can tell them, well it's now or never" _he thought as he reluctantly removed himself from tenten's arms.

"Thank you for the hug Ten-Chan it was nice for my first hug ever." He said as he faced all three of them.

"That was your first hug?" she asked.

He nodded "You'll understand after I tell you why." He took a deep breath. "What do you guys know about the legend of the nine- tailed fox?" he asked.

"Wasn't he defeated and killed by the fourth hokage 13 years ago naruto?" replied lee.

"No lee he wasn't killed, he was beat though, he was sealed into the son of the fourth so that it would never come back and so that his son could protect the people of konoha in his absence." He replied.

"So the fourth had a son, who is he?" Neji asked.

"Me, that's why the villagers hate me so much, it's because the nine-tailed fox is in me, they see me as a demon not it's containers." He said, and then he turned around and waited to hear them run or attack him for he would never hurt his friends if he could help it. What happened next was the last thing he expected. A pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug again.

"I'm so sorry for what the villagers have done to you naruto, but trust us we could never hate you." She told him.

"Yosh, that's right naruto we are your friends" Lee shouted boldly.

"Thanks you so much you don't know what this means to me" naruto said through the tears he cried.

(End flashback)

Thinking back on that moment brought him to thoughts about the other half of that weeks training with the sand shinobi.

(Flashback)

It was his second day of training with the sand trio and they were all taking a break, Temari was by her self repairing any damage to her giant fan. He was on ok terms with Temari no hate or love between them they just accepted each others presence. Kankuro was off to the other side messing with his puppets making sure all the blades were sharp and ready, he and naruto played pranks on Temari and Baki-san quite often. Gaara was another story though; he always kept a stoic face and didn't speak unless forced to. Naruto finally decided to see if he could become friends with Gaara so he walked over to him. "Hey Gaara how's it going?" he asked. Both Kankuro and Temari watched wearily for Gaara's reaction.

"What do you want Uzumaki" he asked.

"Nothing much just trying to be friendly is all" he replied.

"Just leave me alone before I kill you." Gaara replied looking at naruto with bloodlust in his eyes.

Temari thought quickly how to defuse this situation so she walked over to naruto and whispered. "Don't take it personal he has had a hard life being hated by our village and almost assassinated a few times for something he had no control of." Narutos eyes widened in shock.

"So you have one to Gaara?" he asked.

"Have one what Uzumaki?" he replied cautiously.

"A demon in you right? I have one too." Naruto said. Both Temari and Kankuro backed away from them when they heard this.

"Y-y-you're like me?" Gaara said with might have been a trace of hope that he wasn't alone in the world.

Naruto nodded then he closed his eyes when he opened them again they were blood red "Gaara meet the container of Kyubii"

Gaara stood there then smiled the first smile of his life since he was six as sand rose around him "Naruto meet the container of Shukaku, also know as Ichibi (3)."

Temari started crying Gaara was actually showing emotions this blonde boy that showed some skill had saved her brother from a life of loneliness with just one act. _"Maybe there's more to him than a somewhat skilled shinobi she thought_" From that point on the sand trio became the sand four as they treated naruto like one of the family.

(End flashback)

Naruto just sighed with happiness at those thoughts of his family as he called Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, and Tenten. As he laid back he looked up to see someone walking towards him, he blinked not just one but two people two kunoichi who it took a while for him to recognize. "Hello Haruno and Yamanaka how are you tonight?" he asked them.

"Apologize for what you did to Sasuke-Kun" both of them demanded.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"Then were going to kill you right now" they shouted at him.

"Well if you really want a piece of me then lets go to one of the training fields and we can see if you really can hurt me or if your both just full of hot air, I think it's probably the last option but time will tell hey sakura and Ino-Chan?" he asked them while adding the Chan suffix derisively which pissed both girls off to the extreme.

"Lets go!" sakura shouted at him.

"Ya right now" Ino followed with sakura both walking towards the nearest training field.

On the way to the field Naruto bumped into Tenten and Temari on their way home from training.

"Hey naruto what's up with Ino and Sakura" Tenten asked.

"Nothing much they just challenged me to a fight so they could try to force me to apologize for beating up Sasuke a few weeks ago, you both want to come watch?" he replied. They both just nodded and started walking besides him each holding one of his arms. When they reached the field they let go and walked to one of the hills surrounding it to watch the match play out because it was sure to be a good fight though they doubted the girls would even be able to touch naruto.

"So are you girls ready?" Naruto asked his opponents.

In answer sakura slid some fighting gloves on and Ino adopted a light defensive stance ready for anything, then they waited for naruto to make the first move.

"I'll finish you both off with one technique!" Naruto shouted boldly as his hands flashed through some signs and finished with is familiar Kage bunshin sign, but instead of clones popping out he slammed his hands to the ground and shouted for everyone to hear. "Original technique Sword and Shield Kage Bunshin.

When nothing happened for a few seconds Ino smirked and charged straight towards naruto who just smiled and adopted a stance similar to how Gaara

Was, with his hands across his chest like he didn't have a care in the world about the kunoichi that was just about to kill him. Then it happened, just when Inos fist was about to land a shadow clone appeared and caught it without naruto making a single move. Then a loud poof sounded behind Ino as a foot buried itself into her back and propelled her into another clones fist effectively knocking her out. Naruto just sighed "I expected a little bit more out of you Yamanaka" he said while shaking his head in disappointment. Then he remembered sakura and just smiled at her which pissed her off to no end so she charged chakra into her fists and punched the ground sending out a shockwave towards naruto. About fifteen clones appeared in various poses taunting her as they absorbed the hit instead of her target. She then charged forward throwing a blur of punches and kicks recklessly at him but no matter where she punched there was always a clone there to block her. "How are you doing that?" she finally asked as she backed away out of breath. "That's for me to know and you to guess he said as he made a clone (without hand signs again she observed) appear behind her and knock her out effectively ending the match without him getting a scratch.

"That was great naruto" both Temari and Tenten shouted running towards him and giving him a hug causing him to blush furiously as he scratched the back of his head laughing. "Well I'm worn out that jutsu takes a lot out of Ya so I'll see you guys around but not tomorrow I have to meet my new sensei then" He told them as he headed back to his apartment. They waved at him as he disappeared and went back to their own rooms dreaming about how cool he was and trying to figure a way to get him to like them as more than a friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow that chapter was long hope you all enjoyed the fight as it was the first I have ever done so please R and R do and I'll give you all a cookie.

**Chapter vocabulary**

Genjutsu: Illusion shinobi techniques

Taijutsu: Physical hand to hand combat

Ichibi: translate as one tail, a giant demon made out of sand in the shape of a raccoon

**Chapter jutsu**

Kaiten: A clan jutsu were the person performing the techniques releases a set amount of chakra as they spin blocking and reflecting almost any attack.

Sword and Shield Kage Bunshin: A technique where anywhere within a 3oo ft radius around naruto he can make shadow clones appear without seals for attacking and defending, it's his version of an ultimate defense like Gaara's sand is for him, it takes twice the chakra to perform it though so it does have a flaw unlike Gaara's.


	5. perverted sensei, chunnin exams begin

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I got the idea for the ultimate defense from the fanfic called Foxhound but I changed it slightly for my own purposes. This chapter will start off the main arc of the story which starts with the chunnin exams and continues through the main parts of the show. Well here we go hope you all enjoy it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own naruto or any of its characters but the o.c's are mine (o.c's will appear towards end of chapter)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chapter four" normal speech

"_How many to go" _normal thoughts

"**Just a bit of air, come on" **Demon speech

"_**Dam seal….."**_ Demon thoughts

Kitsune Darkness jutsu or ninja techniques

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had just arrived at the hot springs to meet his new sense, as he looked around he noticed that no one was there yet so he decided to do some training on his own. He started on the water-walking chakra control exercise, when he was a few minutes into the exercise he heard someone giggle behind him. When he turned around to see who it was he saw an old man peeking through the fence at the girl's bath with a notebook in his hands.

"Hey pervert what are you doing over there?" Naruto shouted at him.

Said man turned around and Naruto finally got a good look at him. He had white hair that extended down to his knees, his headband was different from normal with no markings but two horns, and he had red makings that extended down his face from below his eyes. He was wearing an outfit that could (scarily enough) be worn by a geisha for some strange reason. "Brat don't bother me when I'm doing my research, and who are you anyway?" _"The Kyubii kid" _he thought.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be the next hokage, but who are you?"

"What!! You don't know who I am?" naruto just shook his head "I'm your new sensei Jiraya the toad sage stare and be amazed" he stated while doing the most ridiculous dance naruto had ever seen.

"Great I get a pervert for a sensei" naruto mumbled under his breath but Jiraya still heard him.

"Wrong brat I'm not a pervert, I'm a mega perv" He stated proudly.

"Ok so what are you going to teach me Ero-Sennin (1)?"

"Don't call me that brat, anyway I'm going to teach you to summon the greatest summons ever….Toads and you're going to learn your father's two signature techniques"

"You knew my father?" naruto asked excitedly

"Sure brat I was his sensei before he became hokage and all that so I also know what you have in you" Naruto shivered at the thought "you need to learn how to tap into that power it could be your secret weapon when things go beyond what your abnormal amount of stamina can handle."

"I can already do that I just don't like to unless it's really necessary, I've been able to do it since I found out about the fox. Its really not as mean as you would think a demon would be and it gives pretty good advice and has a sense of humor when it sees someone stupid."

"So did it say anything about me?" Jiraya asked.

"Not much just that toads are stupid and that it would be better for me to sign the fox summon instead which I have decided to go with foxes anyway it just makes more sense with him inside me and all" naruto replied casually

"W-well let's get started with the jutsus then shall we?"

(2 days later at the hot springs again)

"Well brat you've come far in two days so we mines as well see what you can do, so follow me to the training grounds and we'll have a spar." Jiraya told Naruto

"Sure Ero-Sennin I'll kick your butt if you want" Naruto said confidently as they started to walk.

(A few minutes later at a training field)

They had arrived at the training field for their spar, but found that it was occupied by Sakura and her sensei Tsunade.

"Hey Tsunade, how's it going?" Jiraya called out to his old teammate.

Tsunade was a tall blonde haired blue eyed woman with a blue diamond on her forehead with the biggest assets naruto had ever seen though he refrained from staring because he didn't want everyone to know he was a pervert.

(Flashback)

"Hey brat what do you think of this book?" Jiraya asked his student while holding out a little orange book titled Icha Icha Paradise (in the U.S. it's Make out paradise).

"That's a perverted book and I'm not a pervert"

"Well that's strange because your dad was almost a big a perv as me, but have you ever read any of it?"

"No I haven't but I don't think I would like it"

"Well here's a way to test if you are a pervert or not read the first three pages and if you still hate the book than you're not a perv simple as that"

"Fine I'll try it" Naruto said glumly as he took the book and started reading three pages later he has a huge nosebleed and is giggling at the book.

"Guess you are a perv huh Naruto?"

"Whoever wrote this book is a genius and I will bow before their greatness"

"Well you're looking at him" Jiraya stated proudly, and then he began to laugh because naruto was actually bowing down to him.

(End Flashback)

"Oh no it's Haruno again" Naruto said exasperatedly

"You know the pink haired one?" Jiraya asked

"Yes she was my old teammate when team seven existed."

"Why do you not sound happy to see her then" this was Tsunade asking as she walked up with Sakura right besides her

"Because the last time we met her and Ino Yamanaka attacked me and I had to knock them out" He stated obviously bored.

"That was just a fluke, you couldn't really beat me in a fair fight" Sakura shouted at him

"Well I have an idea" Jiraya said evilly

"What do you have planned now Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked worried about what the answer might be.

"We'll have a team spar you and me vs. Tsunade and pinky there" he stated like it was normal to do something like this while naruto and Tsunade both thought about it sakura was still angry because of the pinky comment.

"My name is Sakura not pinky, lets do it sensei I want to get some payback against the idiot over there named Naruto" Sakura stated while cracking her knuckles.

"_The fourths son, this could be fun after all" _Tsunade thought "all right lets do this" she said as her and sakura jumped back and settled into their defensive stance which were basically the same because they had the same fighting style which would make them a hard team to beat, meanwhile naruto and Jiraya just grinned at each other as they thought out their own strategies. Since they were both unpredictable fighters this would be a great match. Meanwhile a few people were walking through the area exploring the town when they heard the announcement of a fight and went to watch these people included Gaara and his sister Temari, and three people wearing black cloaks to hide their features. Just as they all sat down to watch both Sakura and Tsunade launched simultaneous punches to the ground sending out huge shockwave in all directions but the strongest went towards naruto and Jiraya who just grinned as they dodged out of the way. Meanwhile the shockwaves from the attack sent up gusts of wind that were so strong it blew the cloaks off of the three figures. Two were boys with one female in the group. The boy on the left looked the youngest but by far was the biggest out of the group easily matching a sumo wrestler in mass, he had blonde spiky hair just like our heroes, but he had black eyes with no pupils. He wore a black shirt with millions of tiny holes on it with black pants with metal knee guard and no shoes. The other male of the group was the exact opposite from him, he was extremely skinny like he was only built for speed with no power at all, he had blood red hair and wore nothing flashy for clothing just all blue with no symbols or anything on it, his face had two whisker marks on each cheek though that made him stand out from the rest. The final member, the only female of the group had long black hair that you could probably tell was dyed, she also had deep blues eyes (her favorite feature), she wore a dark red short sleeves shirt which showed feature enough to make any man drool, with a long dark blue skirt that was slanted so it went down to almost her ankle on her left leg while ending at mid-thigh on her right.

"Damn wind" the big one said

"Awe shut it Jappy" the skinny boy replied.

"You know I don't allow you to call me by my real name Nisselind" Jappy shot back at him.

"Both of you be quiet we would've had to take them off eventually, but I want to watch this fight that blonde boy is cute" The girl told them sternly.

"Yes Trine-Sama" both boys said.

"How many times have I said it call me Emechna that's my first name I don't like formalities" she yelled at them as her eyes flashed violet.

"Y-you don't have to use your blood limit Emechna we wont call you that again so lets watch the fight" Nisselind said as he laughed nervously.

"Humph" was her only response as they turned to watch the fight that was still going on, it seemed the pink haired one had been knocked out early on by Emechna's blonde crush, but both he and the old man were having trouble with the blonde woman.

"Damn she won't stay still long enough for me to hit her" naruto whined as he created some more clones and charged her again.

"Naruto I got an idea that might throw her off, use the special technique I taught you"

"Yes that should work. Rasengan!!!!" he shouted as a ball of swirling chakra with streams shooting off it appeared in his hand as he charged Tsunade. She dodged and landed a few feet away "Jiraya why are you teaching him a technique he can't master?" she asked.

"Care to make a bet on that?" he replied.

"Sure I bet my necklace that was given to me by the first hokage of konoha that he can't do that technique, is it a deal? Though if you lose the bet both of you will be banned from the hot springs for the next year" she said while smirking at their horrified looks.

But naruto as usual wouldn't back down from a challenge "Fine I accept he said as he charged up a perfect rasengan in one hand while a clone appeared besides him he pumped his chakra into the swirling ball making it bigger Odama Rasengan!!! Both him and the clone shouted as they charged her"

She stood there shocked but regained her line of thought just in time to dodge the technique but when she landed Jiraya was behind her with a kunai to her neck.

"You lose the bet and the match" he said while laughing.

Tsunade said nothing she just walked over to naruto put the necklace around his neck and kissed him on the forehead.

(Day of first stage of the chunnin exams)

Naruto had just arrived in the hokages office because the old man had something to tell him.

"Naruto for the first stage of the exam you don't have to have a team but for the next stage if you make it you have to have one and that's why I have called you here. Two teams have requested you join them they are Gai's team and the team from sand, you don't have to choose now but three days before the second stage you must make a decision" he stated simply.

"No problem I'll have the answer then but for now I need to get to the exams" Naruto replied excitedly as he ran out of the office.

"Good luck naruto, I feel you are going to need it"

(At the first stage)

Everyone was sitting at desks in a classroom when a tall man with a bandana around his head hiding it from view walked in.

"Quiet I'm your first proctor for this exam and here are my rules.

No asking questions

No talking at anytime

you have 10 points to start with during this exam there are ten questions nine of which are on the sheet in front of you, the tenth will be given after forty-five minutes have passed and it has it's own rules

Now you all have one hour to answer the questions starting now!" he said as he flipped an hourglass.

Naruto looked down at his paper and the questions _"Well I know halve of them myself, thanks Ero-Sennin do you know the others fox?"_ He thought at the fox.

"**Sure they are….."**

Naruto finished the questions with plenty of time to spare so he waited for the tenth question. Finally it came…

"Ok brats before I give you the tenth question you have to decide if you want to take it because if you get it wrong then you will never take the exam ever again" he waited patiently as people began to quit, but naruto just relaxed with his hands behind his head. _"If they couldn't see that this was a stupid test to begin with I won't let them know"_ he thought.

When it finally seemed like no one else would quit the proctor just told them that they all passed. Most of them just sat there shocked while a few of them, naruto included just nodded their heads because they were right from the start. As naruto walked out the door someone approached him from behind "I saw you battle earlier, you were amazing" the voice said. Naruto turned around to see the long black haired girl that had watch his fight against Sakura and Tsunade, he noticed she had a grass-nin headband on.

"Thanks, but it was a real tough fight" he replied while blushing not just at the comment.

"I was wondering if you might like to give me a tour around town, I've never been to konoha before, by the way my name is Emechna Trine what's yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you, I would love to give you a tour but I have to meet the hokage about something maybe tomorrow around 2:00 meet here again?" he asked nervously

She blushed "It's a date" she replied as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek than ran away leaving a very stunned naruto.

(Later at the hokages office)

"Hey old man I passed and made my decision" Naruto told him.

"Oh already ok so what did you decide?"

"I want to be on team..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we go sorry couldn't resist leaving a cliffy. I never liked the first stage that's why it was so short so don't hate me for it.

Chapter vocabulary

Ero-Sennin: translated means perverted hermit

Chapter jutsu

Rasengan: signature technique of the fourth hokage, a white swirling mass of chakra that has extreme power that's surprising by the fact that it can fit in the palm of your hand.

Odama Rasengan: narutos' improved version of the Rasengan that is much bigger and packs a much bigger punch, besides that there are no differences.


	6. He's Who! Prelims fights Begin!

Thank you everyone for your review of the last chapter and I'm sorry for all of you who wanted a full fight between Sakura, Tsunade, Naruto, and Jiraya. I promise to put one in eventually but that was mainly a way for me to introduce my o.c's' to everyone. I'm going to put a poll at the end of this so please give me your opinions I really need them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey there" normal speech

"_Hey there" _normal thoughts

"**Leave me alone" **demon speech

"_**I mean it!"**_ demon thoughts

Kage bunshin jutsu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own naruto or any of its characters, but the o.c's are mine so ask if you want to use them I would like to read the story they're in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four figures could be seen leaping through the trees in the direction of a tower that could be seen in the distance. These four figures were taking part in the second stage of the chunnin exams which took place in the forest of death as it was called; their objective was to obtain a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. They had started out with the heaven scroll and had quickly knocked out a team from the village hidden in the mist and taken their earth scroll so they were practically done they just had to make it to the tower in one piece. The shinobi in the front of the group had long black hair and eyes that were almost pale white, his name was Neji Hyuuga, the shinobi following him had black hair as well but he had it in a bowl cut, he was wearing a green jumpsuit, his name was Rock Lee. Following them were two others who were leaping side by side, one girl and one boy. Said girl had brown hair that was up in two buns that gave her a mouse looking appearance when looked at from a distance, her name was Tenten Hiroshi. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes; he was wearing a black shirt with a blood red fox on the front, whose tails wrapped around to the back. He had black cargo pants on that had two swirls of red on the front two pockets, this boy was Uzumaki Naruto and he was waiting in anticipation to finish this stage of the exams. A few minutes of running and they had arrived at a field near the tower, said field was occupied by two teams. One was a team from the rain nation and they were not that unique to look at but the leader was very different, he was holding an umbrella for no apparent reason. The other team was from sand, In front was a boy with spiky red hair, he had a huge gourd made of sand strapped to his back and the kanji for love was tattooed above his left eye, his name was Sabaku no Gaara. The boy to the red-heads left was wearing a black suit that almost gave him cat ears, he had something wrapped up in bandages strapped to his back that was big enough for a body, he also had purple face markings, Sabaku no Kankuro was his name and he wasn't happy to see the rain nin in front of them but he wasn't worried either. The final member was a girl with blonde hair that was put up into four short pigtails, she also had a large fan strapped to her back, she was Sabaku no Temari. The group was too far to hear what Gaara and the Nin with the umbrella were talking about but they got the point when the rain Nin threw a bunch of spinning umbrellas into the air that released thousands of needles that the Nin controlled perfectly. The Nin smirked confidently at Gaara then made all the needles fly down at Gaara leaving no room for Gaara to escape, when they hit there was a huge cloud of smoke. When it cleared the rain nin were shocked to see Gaara surrounded by sand that had blocked all the needles, then Gaara raised his hand making the sand shoot out and surround all three nin lifting them into the air. Sand coffin was heard as Gaara closed his hand into a fist causing his sand to crush all three Nin killing them instantly. Naruto jumped down near the sand team "now was killing all three of them really necessary Gaara?" he asked as he walked up waving at all three.

"Not really but they annoyed the hell out of me" Gaara replied as Temari finally noticing that it was naruto ran over and jumped on him giving him a big hug. In the background you could see a furious Tenten being held back by a stunned Lee.

"So did you guys get your two scrolls" they nodded "well then lets get out of this damn forest" he said as they all headed towards the tower. They arrived a few minutes later and were told they had passed the second stage.

(Meanwhile, in a different part of the forest of death)

Emechna was getting really annoyed, her team had bumped into a team from Iwa and they were good a blocking and dodging everything she threw at them although with her teammates help she had taken down two of them without activating her bloodline, but this last one was a hell of a lot better than the others and both her teammates were almost out of chakra. She was running low herself when some mud from the ground shot out and trapped her in one spot as the rock nin started walking towards her smirking "so what are you going to do know you can't move and your friends can't help you little girl" he said arrogantly as he stopped a few feet away and pulled the katana off his back.

"_Shit! I'm going to have to use it"_ she thought but just as she was summoning up the chakra to do her technique, a voice cried out Ice Fox Fist! A second later a giant chunk of ice that was in the shape of a fox head came down right on the rock nin killing him instantly. She looked to where the ice had come from and saw three people there in the shadows "Who are you and why did you save us?" she asked them. The one in front stepped out first "Well I couldn't let a beautiful girl like you die could I?" He asked causing her to blush. He had short brown hair that went everywhere because he didn't care (he secretly thought it looked cool), he had brown eyes that flashed blue as a rose made of ice appeared in his hand, he was wearing a dark black shirt with yellow lettering asking would you like to play with my kunai, he also had dark blue pants on that had almost an infinite number of pockets on them everywhere you looked.

"Flirting with cute girls again are we?" said the figure on the left as he stepped into the light "My name is Kyo Honda it's nice to meet you". He had orange hair that spiked almost exactly like Narutos with hazel eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with an orange cat on it with the kanji for dam cat written above it.

"Introduce yourself first before speaking to a stranger next time Kyo" said the third figure as he stepped forward he had black hair the was smoothed back over his head down to his shoulders, he wore a dark black shirt similar to the one Kyo wore except that instead of a cat he had a dragon and the kanji for it. "My name is Hatori Honda, please forgive my brothers rudeness" he said as he bowed in front of her.

"No need to apologize my name is Emechna Trine it's nice to meet you, and thank you for saving me with the ice fox, that was awesome who did it?" she asked.

"That would be me" the first one who had spoken said.

"Thank you again but I didn't get your name?" he ignored her question asking if this was the scroll they need when he took it from one of the rock nin bodies, when she nodded he handed it to her and his team headed off towards the tower.

"_Dammit answer my question!"_ she thought as her team took off after them catching up to them when they reached the tower "Tell me your name please so I can remember who saved me" she yelled at him. He stopped in his tracks turned to look at her and gave her a foxy grin "My name is Shigure Uzumaki please remember it" he said as his team entered the tower leaving a very shocked and blushing grass kunoichi outside. She came to her senses a few seconds later and her team entered the tower.

(Few hours later in an arena in the middle of the tower)

All the shinobi who had passed the second stage were lined up by their respective villages with konoha having four teams, sand having one, sound one, grass one, and Ice had one team which was the three Emechna had met before. The hokage walked in front of them all and congratulated them for making past the second stage, but just as he was about to say something else a shinobi appeared in front of him and apologized but said he would take it from here.

"It seems we had too many pass the first two stages so we have to have some preliminary fights before we go on to the finals" the jonin said as he coughed into his hand. The thought of fighting each other got some nervous while others were excited, including one Sasuke Uchia who had a rough time in the forest he had bumped into a man named Orochimaru who just as he was leaving stretched his neck to unbelievable lengths and bit Sasuke on the neck leaving a very painful curse mark that bothered him continuously.

"The wall with two empty slots behind you will reveal who fights who in the prelims" the sickly looking jonin stated as they all turned to look at the wall with the two blank screens. Suddenly two names appeared in the black spaces.

**Shino Aburame vs. Zaku**

"Will all others please move out of the arena" the jonin asked as everyone but the two fighters left the floor to watch from the balconies that were lining the room. Back in the arena the two combatants were staring each other down. Zaku had both his arms in a sling when he removed the left one; he had both his arms seemingly broken by Sasuke when they bumped into him in the forest. "I think this arm will be enough to beat you" he said to shino who didn't reply and just stared at him waiting for the proctor to start the match.

"First match begin" jonin said as he jumped to the side of the arena.

Zaku moved first he lifted his left arm and shouted Zankuha: the blast that slices air! As a huge blast of sound slammed into shino, creating a huge cloud of smoke. When it cleared they saw shino brushing himself off, he had a few holes in his face that you could see bugs squirming under his skin healing his wounds. He simply looked at Zaku and pointed behind him. When Zaku looked back he saw an army of bugs squirming behind him "Those are Kikai beetle, the feast on a person's chakra. If you use your hand to blast me they will swarm you from behind, if you attack them then I will get you from here the smart shinobi saves his trump card for last" Shino stated calmly. Zaku just started laughing "You want a trump card you got one!" he shouted as he pulled his other arm out of the sling aiming one arm at shino and one at the mass of bugs he did Zankuha again, but the same result didn't happen this time. Instead both of his arms exploded, as he stared at his arms laying on the ground with a confused expression clearly on his face shino explained "When you were busy gloating over that first hit on me I had my bugs go over and plug the holes in your hand so you couldn't hit me with that again" he stated to calmly as he walked up to the balcony.

"Winner Shino Aburame"

There were scattered claps heard around the room as everyone was still shocked about what happened as they watched a medic team come and pick Zaku up, the screens changed again to show the next fighters.

**Sasuke Uchia vs. Kin**

"This will be over in no time" Sasuke said confidently as he jumped to the floor below while kin just walked down the stairs. They both stood there smirking confidently at each other.

"Match begin"

Kin took off throwing a few senbon needles with bells attached to them at Sasuke who dodged them and threw a few shruiken which she dodged in return by leaping to the left. He then threw some kunai which she dodged by jumping back to the right, Sasuke smirked as he threw a windmill shuriken at her just as she dodged it Sasuke pulled on the strings he had attached to all his weapons causing them to change direction and come at kin from behind, she had nowhere to go so she just braced herself for the impact. They hit her arms and back causing her to fall to the ground; Sasuke confidently turned his back on her and started walking towards the edges of the arena thinking the match was won already. Suddenly he heard a wail-like screaming fill the arena as he was blasted face first into the wall, turning around he saw kin still standing with a kunai still in her back "What was that?" he asked her.

"That was the Banshee wail a technique that only I can do" she said confidently. Sasuke took this moment to run forward and kick her high into the air, Lee in the sidelines saw this "That's my lotus technique how could you Sasuke" he said as Gai and naruto shook their heads in shame at what Sasuke had done. Meanwhile in the air "From here on its all original" he said as he kicked with his right leg which was blocked, the punched with his left arm which was also blocked. Kin smirked "not good enough" she said, Sasuke smiled right at her as his left leg hit her gut sending her flying back towards the ground while Sasuke finished with an axe kick to her gut when they landed effectively knocking kin unconscious.

"Winner Sasuke Uchia"

Everyone started clapping with the notable exception of Naruto, Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. They all then watched in anticipation as the boards when blank again, meanwhile kakashi had taken Sasuke away to have his curse mark sealed until Jiraya could get a look at it. The boards finally revealed the next names.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Kyo Honda**

"So troublesome" was heard as Shikamaru made his way to the floor while Kyo stepped into a shadow portal and walked out another on the arena floor.

"Next match start"

Neither combatant moved staring each other down as they tried to figure a good starting move, unknown to either of them they both had similar I.Q. scores and abilities. Kyo started of first as he flew through a few seals and shouted Shadow Dragons Flame! As a dragon composed of shadows rose from the ground and breathed black flames in the direction of Shikamaru, who barely dodged to the side as he sent out his tendril of shadow. Kyo just stood there as the shadow latched to his feet "Shadow possession jutsu complete" Shikamaru said as he was sure that his opponent couldn't move when he heard Kyo shout out Shadow tsunami as a huge wave of darkness crashed into Shikamaru smashing him into the same wall that Sasuke had been smashed against last match. "How were you still able to move when my possession jutsu had you?" he asked.

Kyo laughed "You call that a shadow jutsu? I'm a master of shadow jutsus' your pathetic attempts don't affect me at all so I guess I'm immune to your shadow techniques" he replied.

"This is too troublesome I forfeit the match" Shikamaru said as he started walking back onto the balcony. The boards had gone blank again, and then two more names appeared.

**Emechna Trine vs. Sakura Haruno**

Both females jumped from the balcony and stood there waiting to be told to begin the match.

"Match begin"

Sakura started off by creating two clones and running right at Emechna. Emechna just stood there as sakura charged, when sakura threw at punched she bent from side to side, forward and backwards, every which way like she was a tree in the wind "So you are the Haruno I heard so much from Naruto about, can't say I'm impressed." Emechna said while still dodging and not throwing a single attack in return. "So what did he talk your ear off about how beautiful and great I am, I would never go out with that dead last even if my life depended on it" said Sakura derisively, this was stopped when a fist hit her face dead on sending her flying back she saw a violet eyed Emechna glaring at her. "You never tried to see who he really was did you? You never cared, that whole time he was talking to you, asking you out everyday, if you had really thought of him as your comrade then you would've noticed that it was a mask hiding his pain and his hurt that he was feeling you cold hearted bitch!" Emechna screamed at her as a fireball appeared out of nowhere slamming head on into sakura, and then grass grew out of the ground and became sharp as knives slicing into sakura. "H-how are you doing this?" She stammered out as she watched a very pissed off Emechna stalking towards her "It's my bloodline, The Ranmyaku it's called" she said as sakura found herself frozen to the wall "Now say you give up" Emechna demanded as the ice inched it's way up Sakura neck. "I give up" shouted sakura. The ice then broke apart as Emechna walked up to Naruto on the balcony and gave him a hug which pissed of Temari and Tenten, it also pissed of Shigure _"Why does he get the cute ones"_ he thought then his attention was caught up when the boards revealed the next two names.

**Shigure Uzumaki vs. Ino Yamanaka**

Said fighters jumped to the arena floor, though Shigure came down on a slide made of ice he had made. When they both stood facing each other Shigure grinned "well looks like I get to face the feared Mind transfer technique of the Yamanaka clan, huh?" he said confidently while bouncing from foot to foot. Ino didn't reply she just stared at the boy who shared the same name as Naruto, speaking of Naruto she looked up at him to see a stunned expression. He finally came to his senses enough to shout out "Who are you and why do you have the same last name as me?" Shigure looked up at him and smiled "Because I'm your long lost brother, and I'll tell the rest after the fight so you enjoy the show, and you to my beautiful ice rose" he said those last word to Emechna causing her to blush.

"Match begin"

"Ice Surf Jutsu" Shigure shouted as he jumped on a chunk of ice and started to slide around the arena at extreme speeds. Ino jumped into the middle of the circle he was making to dodge getting run over when another jutsu was heard. "Time to have some fun and end this Crushing ice dome" he shouted out as the trail he had made while surfing rose up, anyone who looked closely at his eyes at this point would notice they were as blue as narutos when the dome was complete the eyes changed back to brown. The dome then started to shrink; they could hear Ino slamming into the walls trying everything she could to get out but nothing was working. Finally when she couldn't move considering that the shield had shrunk that much a shout was heard from inside "I give up, just let me out of this damn thing my butt is freezing off!" The dome collapsed showing a shivering Ino standing there looking very disappointed with how her match had gone.

"Winner Shigure Uzumaki"

Shigure turned back to where Naruto was and spoke "I've come to try and convince you to come home with me to see the rest of your family" he said.

"Where is home? And I still have family alive?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes, you have a whole clan waiting for you in the village hidden in the Glacier where I'm from so will you come with me?" he said holding his hand out in the direction of Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow that was a long chapter now I need everyone's help so please R & R and take part in the poll.

Naruto paired with whom?

Tenten

Temari

Emechna

If Emechna is not paired with naruto who should she pair with?

Shigure

Neji

Lee

Should I make a character bio chapter or should I just ignore that information and keep going? Please give your opinions I really would like to hear them.

Chapter Jutsu

Sand Coffin: A signature technique of Gaara where he causes his sand to wrap up his victim then crushes them to death.

Ice Fox Fist: a signature technique of the ice village Uzumaki clan where a solid chunk of ice shoots of their fist and take the shape of a fox head as it crushes the opponent.

Zankuha: A technique that only Zaku can do where he shoots a blast of sound out of the holes in the palms of his hands with massive force.

Banshee Wail: the user sucks up air and chakra into their mouth then combines the released air and chakra from her mouth with a scream that does widespread damage.

Shadow Dragons Flame: A technique that only half of the Honda clan can perform where a shadow dragon head forms in front of the user and breathes black flames at the opponent.

Shadow possession: a Nara clan Jutsu where the users shadow connects to the opponents making them copy the users' movements.

Shadow Tsunami: Another technique that only half of the Honda clan can use where a tidal wave of darkness crashes down on the opponent.

Ranmyaku: A bloodline ability of the trine clan that was almost completely destroyed by the Uchia clan in their fear of another bloodline more powerful than the sharingan. It allows the user to use any jutsu without hand signs and blocks the sharingan from copying any jutsu while active.

Mind Transfer: A technique of the Yamanaka clan where the user transfers their mind into their opponents' body gaining complete control over it.

Ice surf: a technique where the user creates a chunk of ice that continuously replenishes itself at the rate it melts allowing the user to hop on and ride around at speeds no shinobi could run at.

Crushing Ice Dome: Used in conjunction with the Ice surf, the trail the ice surf makes raises up forming a dome over the opponent that continuously gets smaller eventually crushing the opponent to death.

Thanks for any reviews.


	7. Character Bios

Character bios

These are just the bios for the original characters none of the real Naruto characters will be included in this.

They will be in alphabetical order.

**Emechna Trine**

**Age: 13**

**Hair: dyed black**

**Eyes: blue**

**Bloodline: Ranmyaku**

**History:**

**Emechna Trine is the sole survivor of the Trine clan from the village hidden in the grass. Her family was all killed before her eyes at the age of seven; just before the group of killers went to her a bunch of grass shinobi came in and fought the group off but none were killed. Before they got away Emechna saw one of their eyes and it still haunts her till this day, it was a blood red eye with many comma-like marks around it. Years later she passed the academy second in her class to Jappy Ballista, one of her teammates. She then took on many missions earning her a little fame with not failing a single one thanks to her bloodline, but she never forgot those eyes and swore she would one day find the people who did that to her family and get revenge. Is presently taking the chunnin exams for the first time, in konoha.**

**Hatori Honda**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: black**

**Eyes: gold with no pupils**

**Bloodline: Solagan**

**History:**

**One of the many members of the Honda clan. Has one brother, Kyo Honda who he considers one of his main rivals. The Honda clan is unique in the fact that their clan is dived by two bloodlines. When two children are born one will have the Kagegan while the other will have the Solagan. Both bloodlines are extremely strong and they counter each other perfectly. He is currently taking the chunnin Exams for a second time after Shigure Uzumaki decided to goof off and flirt with one of the proctors, who knocked him unconscious causing his team to fail the exam.**

**Jappy Ballista A.K.A Chakra titan of hidden grass**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: varies by mood**

**Eyes: brown**

**Bloodline: none**

**History:**

**Jappy ballista was an orphan till he was adopted by the Trine clan, that's how he and Emechna became friends. He is extremely intelligent and strongly loyal to those he considers friends. He has earned the title Chakra Titan because of the enormous strength of his chakra and the vast amounts he has access to. Presently taking chunnin exams for the first time.**

**Kyo Honda**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: bright orange**

**Eyes: black with no pupils**

**Bloodline: Kagegan**

**History:**

**One of the many members of the Honda clan. Has one brother, Hatori Honda who he considers one of his main rivals. The Honda clan is unique in the fact that their clan is dived by two bloodlines. When two children are born one will have the Kagegan while the other will have the Solagan. Both bloodlines are extremely strong and they counter each other perfectly. He is currently taking the chunnin Exams for a second time after Shigure Uzumaki decided to goof off and flirt with one of the proctors, who knocked him unconscious causing his team to fail the exam.**

**Nisselind Saitsu A.K.A Blue beast of Kiregakure**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: original color unknown, currently blonde**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Bloodline: none, rare case of no ability in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu**

**History:**

**Nisselind Saitsu was born to the Saitsu clan, who are specialist of taijutsu, but also love cloaking jutsu, He was teased for many years because he could perform no Genjutsu or Ninjutsu even though his entire family was able too. This went on for many years until Emechna Trine decided to stand up for him one day. When he was put on a team with her and Jappy he thought things would go down hill because he believed he could never be as good as those two. They both however accepted him and he became a vital part of the team. Presently taking chunnin exams for the first time.**

**Shigure Uzumaki A.K.A the Silent Myrmidon**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Bloodline: Hyorinmaru**

**History:**

**Born to Arashi Uzumaki & Kanamae Hyorinmaru, but right after birth was sent to Ice village for protection from enemies of Arashi. The main holder of the Hyorinmaru bloodline and its strongest user. Found out about his younger brother Naruto three years ago but was banned by the Kage to go look for him. Earned the title of silent myrmidon for the fact that when he fights to kill he wields dual Kodachi and kills without a sound. Currently taking exams for a second time, failed for reasons he would rather forget though his team refuses to let him. Has never lost a fight ever.**


	8. Prelims end, Bros get girlfriends

Well everyone the polls are in and the results will be revealed in this chapter. The fight scenes in this chapter, the last two fights I mean, were the hardest for me to figure out how to do so I hope you like the clash of the titans as I call those two matches. Well hope you all liked my character Shigure because he will never cease to be fun to write, well here we go on with the show. Just a request could someone make a good Naruto x Hana inuzuka fic because those are hard to find nowadays thanks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own naruto or any of its characters but the o.c's' are mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmm" Normal speech

"_Hmmm"_ Normal thoughts

"**Grrr" **Demon speech

"_**Grr" **_Demon thoughts

Sand coffin jutsu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was still silent it had been about ten minutes since Shigure had asked Naruto if he would come back to Ice village with him but no one had spoke up from the shock of naruto having a family, or in the case of Sasuke and Sakura the fact that the dead last had such a strong person in his family. Finally this stages proctor spoke up "As interesting as that question is, maybe it should be asked after this stage of the exams has finished?" Everyone in the room just nodded as the board revealed the next two combatants.

**Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Hatori Honda**

Both combatants walked down the stairs to the arena below and stood there glaring at each other, actually Kankuro was glaring while Hatori looked indifferent.

"Match begin"

Kankuro charged while Hatori did a few hand signs and held his hand out in front of him like he was holding something. "Blazing Sun Wakisashi" Hatori shouted as the entire arena filled with a blinding light. When everyone opened their eyes again they saw Kankuro getting up with a few cuts on him, his wrapped package that's always on his back was laying a few feet away completely forgotten. Hatori was standing calmly on the other side of the arena with a long curved katana made of light in his hands.

"He wants to end this fast" said Kyo while Shigure just nodded.

Kankuro smirked and again just charged Hatori who started running towards Kankuro with sword held behind him ready to kill if needed. Halfway towards each other Kankuro lifted his hands in front of him launching a barrage of daggers at Hatori. Just as they were about to hit Hatori disappeared in a burst of speed and rammed the sword through Kankuro. Expecting a scream of pain Hatori was shocked when Kankuro started laughing and his arms stretched to unbelievable lengths wrapping around Hatori and holding him still. The wrapped item quickly unwrapped itself revealing his real body as he stood there smirking with blue strings of chakra controlling his puppet body.

"What the heck" Hatori shouted when the body that was holding him had its face peel off revealing a wooden puppet.

"Surrender or I'll kill you" Kankuro said.

It was his turn to be shocked as Hatori laughed at him while he turned into beams of light and reappeared on the other side of the arena.

"How did you do that?" Kankuro asked.

"It's a special ability of my bloodline that I can only use three times a day" Hatori responded as he disappeared again and suddenly Kankuro found a blade against his throat. "Now it's your turn to surrender or die" Hatori said from behind Kankuro.

"Fine I give" Kankuro said as he went to pick up his puppet again.

"Winner Hatori Honda"

Everyone clapped as they head back up then looked once again to see who was going to fight next.

**Choji Akimichi vs. Dosu**

"I don't know if I want to do this" Choji said while shaking

"If you win this fight I'll take you to an all you can eat barbeque" his sensei said to him.

"FOOD!!!!!" Choji shouted as he jumped to the arena below.

Choji was a fat kid with little swirls on each cheek (don't ever call him fat when he can hear you) while his opponent was an average sized boy with a hunchback that was completely wrapped in bandages except for one arm which had a strange device with a bunch of holes in it.

"Match begin"

Choji quickly shouted "Body double size" as he increased to twice his size, then he quickly sucked his arms and legs inside his clothes and started rolling while shouting "Human boulder" as he charged towards Dosu who just stood there with his fist cocked back ready to punch. Just when Choji was about to hit him, he punched him with the arm with the strange device and Choji got slammed back against the wall knocked unconscious. "My melody arm emits sound waves that I control and sound vibrations double in masses of water so one hit was enough" Dosu stated.

"Winner Dosu"

No one clapped; they all felt sorry for Choji who was carried away on a stretcher.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

Both Naruto and Kiba jumped to the arena below.

"This will be easy Akamaru we got the dead last to beat up, no problem right?" Kiba asked his dog cockily, while not noticing the extreme killing intent coming off Naruto in his rage at being called the dead last again. Akamaru just barked in confirmation as he jumped off Kibas' head and prepared to fight.

"Don't get too cocky Kiba because Naruto has changed more than any of us know." Kurenai said to herself up in the balcony watching Kiba act like a complete idiot.

"Don't think I'm the same Naruto you knew back at the academy Kiba because if you underestimate me you will regret it" Naruto told Kiba.

"Yea right Naruto just prepare to lose, right Akamaru?" he stated confidently again.

"Match begin"

Kiba quickly went through a few signs and shouted "Beast mimicry jutsu!" as he started to look more feral and animal looking while Naruto had no reaction on his face he just stood there unconcerned about anything apparently. This really pissed Kiba off so he charged Naruto with his new speed and went for a simple overhead slash. Naruto looked up at him as he charged and at the last moment moved so the blow would hit his shoulder then he quickly used one hand to grab Kiba and hold him there.

"Impressive strength and speed Kiba but physical blows are really easy to stop." He then looked up at Baki who was in the stands watching with a grin on his face, _"He's going to use one of my favorite lines"_ thought Baki as he looked back to the match. "But blades of wind on the other hand are almost impossible to block." Naruto said with a big grin on his face as he raised his other hand and brought it down in a slashing motion. "Wind blade" Naruto shouted as a blade of wind cut into Kiba knocking him back right next to where Akamaru was standing.

"Looks like we have to get serious Akamaru" Kiba stated as his dog jumped on his head and barked out Human mimicry jutsu as he poofed in a cloud of smoke that when it cleared there were two extremely feral looking Kibas' standing in front of Naruto. They both ran towards Naruto then spin jumped into the air while shouting "Gatsuga: Fang over Fang technique" as their bodies became spiraling claws and teeth heading directly at Naruto who was flashing through a few hand seals of his own. As Naruto finished making the signs he spun himself shouting "Original techniques Wind Sphere Shield" as a ball of swirling wind appeared around him as he spun. When the two Kibas' smashed into the sphere they were repelled backwards into the far wall and one of them disappeared in a poof of smoke to reveal a knocked out Akamaru. As Kiba started to get back up he noticed that Naruto was doing signs again and he went into a defensive stance so he could try to anticipate what the previously thought "Dead last" could do to him. Naruto finished the signs and then stared at Kiba saying nothing. Everyone in the balcony besides the Hyuuga and Kurenai understood what was going on and so did Kiba. Back with Kiba he realized that Naruto had put him in a genjutsu, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape it. The genjutsu so far had just made the world go dark around him and had effectively blocked all his senses so he was expecting Naruto to physically attack him at any moment, but that wasn't the plan apparently as Naruto on the outside pumped some Kyubii chakra into the illusion and thought at the fox _"Just get the dog boy to surrender, don't hurt him too much ok?"_ the fox replied with an **"Ok but you're taking all the fun out of it"**. Back with Kiba a red swirl had just appeared in front of him and was taking a shape that he couldn't recognize at the moment. Said shape got bigger and then formed nine tails and that's when Kiba realized he was looking at the nine tailed fox and he panicked and promptly fainted doing a very good impression of Hinata, without the blushing of course.

"**Kid fainted before I did anything dam it!"** Kyubii informed naruto as the proctor announced Naruto the winner. There was a loud cheer from three girls up in the bleachers before they all blushed and silently clapped with everyone else. Before Naruto even got back up the stairs the next match was announced.

**Tenten Hiroshi vs. Sabaku no Temari**

Said girls leaped to the floor below, well actually Temari floated down on her giant fan but that's beside the point. They both looked at each other trying to get a reading of what the other was planning.

"Match begin"

Tenten quickly unleashed a barrage of kunai and shuriken at Temari who just partially opened her fan and waved it creating a blast of wind that blew the weapons away. One dot could now be seen on the partially opened fan and Temari noticed Tentens' questioning look. "When you see three dots then this match will be over" she said with no overconfidence just fact. Tenten just glared as she launched an even larger barrage of many different weapons again. "Is that all you can do?" Temari asked as she opened the fan revealing a second dot and blowing away said weapons. Tenten looked stunned she then decided to use her trump card though she wished she could save it for later but this was a now or never chance and she was taking it. She jumped high into the air while unrolling two scrolls, one in each hand as she spun around thousands of different weapons appeared and flew at the sand kunoichi who just stood there and watch with slight awe on her face, then the look disappeared as she fully opened the fan revealing the last dot. She then started to swing it back and forth blowing aside all weapons then she turned her attention to her opponent who was just land and shouted out "Wind scythe jutsu!" as she swung the fan again, this time however wind filled the entire arena and started to make little cuts all over Tentens body the slamming her into the wall knocking her unconscious.

"Winner Sabaku no Temari"

Both Naruto and Shigure quickly jumped down along with Lee to check to see how Tenten was doing as a medic team checked her condition then proceeded to take her off the floor. Meanwhile the next match had been announced and everyone grew tense at the two names the board displayed.

**Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga**

Both of them walked towards the floor and took their stances, Neji with a lot more confidence than Hinata.

"Match begin"

Both of them ran at each other and stood face to face as their bodies became a blur of jabs and palms as they ducked and danced around each others attacks, it was like watching a very intricate dance that was also deadly. Finally they both jumped back when Neji got a slight jab in on Hinatas' right shoulder causing her arm to fall limply by her side.

"Why is her arm not moving?" Naruto asked Lee who was standing right besides him.

"It's their fighting style. It is known as Gentle fist, while my style and Gai-sensei's are know as Brute fist. While our style is all about breaking bones and bruises their style is all about attacking the insides, with each jab or palm hit they inject a little chakra into their opponent effectively attacking their organs. It they hit certain spots on a person also they can completely shut down their chakra pathways to that part of their body." Lee said like he was teaching a class. Naruto just nodded his understanding and returned his attention to the match below.

"You should give up Hinata" Neji stated as she flinched at his voice.

"I won't give up, I-I need to improve myself so I want to fight"

"You will lose without getting a hit on me once you know that I am far superior to you in forms of fighting" he stated calmly.

"Then if I'm going to lose I will at least go down fighting" Hinata said with a firmness in her voice that shocked everyone including Neji. He simply smirked and they charged each other again. In another dance of blazing attacks Hinata fell down unconscious and Neji was announced the winner. While he was walking up the stairs he noticed something wrong with his body and realized he couldn't move he left arm from the elbow down. He smiled _"You did change yourself a bit today Hinata-Same"_ he thought as he walked back up to the balcony. The last four people were getting anxious to know who they were fighting and almost all of them smiled when the next pair of names appeared; Gaara just had a sight smirk on his faces as he floated down on a platform made of sand. When he looked over to his opponent a look of shock crossed his face as he saw his opponent also floating down to the floor but on a platform of chakra not sand _"This is going to be interesting" _he thought to himself.

**Sabaku no Gaara vs. Jappy Ballista**

Both of them stood there glaring at each other with a circle of chakra or sand flowing around them. They both had their arms crossed in similar stances.

"Match begin"

Both opponents launched theirs elements at each other with pinpoint strikes but neither broke through the others. Suddenly they both stopped the attacks and bowed to each other.

"Uh oh!" Naruto said with a concerned look on his face that was shared by Temari and Kankuro.

"What's wrong?" asked everyone else.

"They were just testing each other when they bowed they showed that the other was worthy of their full strength and now things are going to get very insane" he stated with an excited expression that was not shared by many others as they turned back to the match below.

Both Gaara and Jappy settled into new stances, Gaara with both hands held out to his sides, while Jappy had both hands held behind him like he was preparing to charge. They stood there staring at each other waiting to see who would make the first move. Suddenly Jappy moved bringing both hands straight in front of him sending a wave of chakra heading towards Gaara who just put one hand in front of him and lifted it up making a wall in front of him the blocked the chakra but the chakra also destroyed the wall as it crashed to the ground it made a large cloud of smoke fill the floor. When the smoke cleared Gaara was forced to dodge to the side as a large mass shot towards him covered in chakra that was shaped like blades. When he turned around he saw that the mass had been Jappy using chakra to make spikes cover his body as he propelled himself also with chakra towards Gaara. Gaara smirked as he saw Jappy was off balance apparently that move left him dizzy right after its use. He quickly shot out a mass of sand that quickly swirled around Jappy and started lifting him into the air. Just when it reached a few feet off the ground the sand was flung off by a burst of chakra. Gaara seeing that the move had failed created a clone made of sand and both of them sent twin burst of sand at Jappy that quickly transformed into long spikes. Jappy quickly made a slanted shield of chakra that redirected the sand to the sides of him as he pushed his hands forward again creating a burst blast of chakra raging towards Gaara again but the sand clone jumped in the way and took the blast instead. Both opponents stood there staring at each other again not moving a muscle. Jappy was quietly sending thin tendrils of his chakra to every square of the arena in a last ditch effort to beat Gaara who stood there smirking as if he had the match already won. When he felt he had made enough chakra spots, he quickly pushed his hands to the floor then raised them quickly again as all over the arena spikes of chakra shot up creating a huge cloud of dust from the areas covered in sand. When the smoke cleared he felt a knife on his neck and saw that Gaara was floating on his sand platform above the spikes and has made another sand clone that had snuck up on Jappy and now had him with a knife made out of sand to his throat.

"I concede my defeat" Jappy said formally.

"It was an honor to fight you" Gaara replied as they both bowed to each other again.

"Winner Sabaku no Gaara"

There was a stunned silence that covered the arena. Naruto walked over to Gaara as he floated on to the balcony and put an arm around his shoulder "Good match it was insane." He said and Gaara just nodded his confirmation as the last two combatants jumped to the floor.

**Rock Lee vs. Nisselind Saitsu**

(I will call Nisselind Sai from now on so don't get confused).

Lee and Sai both looked at each other as the sized each other up. Lee was trying to decide what type of jutsu Sai was going to use when he heard Naruto shout at him. "Hey Lee, this is your style of a fight because neither one of you can use Ninjutsu or genjutsu" he smiled at Lee then did an imitation of the nice guy pose with a thumbs up. Lee and Sai just stared at each other.

"You can't use jutsu?" Lee asked nervously. When Sai nodded he got a big grin on his face and his eyes blazed with fire in them "Then lets show them the power of our youth in a great taijutsu match" he stated boldly.

"Sounds good if you're ready to lose that is" Sai responded.

"Match begin"

Both of them charged each other with similar attacks and blocks flashing in each others faces, they were almost exactly the same speed as each other.

"What do you say we turn this up a notch?" Sai asked as both he and Lee leaped back to an even distance from each other.

"What do you propose?" Lee asked.

"Well were both wearing weights so let's take them off and show everyone what we can really do?"

Lee looked up at his sensei who just nodded and he knelt down to remove his weights while Sai did the same. When they both were done they stretched and then started looking at each other again before they both nodded and disappeared in burst of speed. There were loud bangs and holes appeared in various places around the arena as the match continued with almost no one able to keep up with the action, Naruto actually had to channel some chakra to his eyes to be able to keep up. Then they both appeared in the middle of the arena in a deadlock as both of them were grabbing each others hands and pushing with all their might as they kicked and spun around each other trying to get one hit that they both knew would end this match. Then Lee pushed some chakra into his legs in a last resort to push Sai off balance and surprisingly it worked and while he was off balance Lee quickly kicked him into the air then appeared right below him and wrapped Sai into the bandages that were wrapped around each of Lee's arms and they spun together into the ground creating a huge crater and another cloud of smoke to cover the arena. When they smoke cleared it showed a worn out Lee helping an even more worn out Sai out of the crater as he officially stated that he lost the match.

"It was a very good match" Lee told Sai.

"Yes it was but next time I'll be the winner so save a rematch for me" Sai responded and smiled when Lee nodded with a huge grin on his face.

The Hokage walked forward and spoke "congratulations to all the victors of today's matches, and for those of you that lost just because you lost doesn't mean you won't become chunnin, it just means you have less chance to show your skills that would make you a good chunnin." He took a breath as the exams proctor came forward holding a box with a slot in the top. "You will each reach into the box and grab one card with a number on it, that number will be to see who you will face in the finals" when everyone had picked a number and showed it to the proctor he spoke" you will have a month off to prepare for your matches, you will find out who your opponent is at the match so it's everyone using their best skills and showing that they can either be prepared for anything or improvise extremely well, which are both things a good shinobi should have."

"Now you are all dismissed, see you all in one month at the finals" and with that everyone but the Genin were gone. Everyone started walking out of the tower when Shigure stopped Naruto. Tenten, Temari, and Emechna who were nearby at the moment saw this and headed over to see if they could find anything out about the long lost brother of Naruto.

"Hey bro we need to talk" Shigure said as he blocked Narutos' path.

"Sure what you need to say?" was his reply and just as Shigure was about to answer the girls arrived and he got an idea. With an evil grin on his face he started to speak but Temari spoke first. "I just wanted to say good match Naruto but I need to go check on my brothers so don't get in too much trouble without me ok?" she said as she leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek, then she turned and ran off leaving a stunned Naruto, grinning and giggling Shigure, and two very pissed off Kunoichi.

"How about we talk about things over lunch Naruto?" Shigure asked after getting his mind back on track.

"Yea that sounds good we can go to my favorite ramen shop and talk there" Naruto replied obviously not seeing the smirk on the face of Shigure.

"Sure we'll get ramen on one condition" Naruto looked at him suspiciously while Shigure turned to Emechna "it's nice to see you again we should have lunch sometime. Wait I know how about you go on a date with me to lunch with us and Tenten goes with Naruto?" he stated like it was no big thing. Naruto just stood there gaping like an idiot, he obviously hadn't expected that or the fact that both girls were blushing furiously then nodded acceptance.

"Great we'll meet at the Ramen stand in two hours so everyone can get cleaned up" and with that he created another chunk of ice and slid away leaving a very stunned and blushing group behind him.

(Few hours later at the Ramen shop)

At the ramen shop there were a few customers having their lunches before they got back to work. Their attention was drawn to the entrance when four people entered. They first noticed the tallest of the group. Shigure (he's two years older than everyone but Tenten, he's only one year older than her) was wearing a snow white jacket with a blood red undershirt with dark blue slacks. On the back of the jacket was the Hyorinmaru clan symbol, a brilliantly blue eye that had many rings of ice circling it; at the point where the all met the pupil had a multi-pronged star shape. The next one noticed was Tenten, who had on a dark green silk top with no sleeves that had the design of falling leaves dancing on it, the leaves were dark red. She was also wearing a long Green skirt that fit her perfectly. Their eyes then fell on the other female of the group. Emechna was wearing a baby blue kimono with a violet eye in the middle that was surrounded by what looked like a lightning storm. (Ranmyaku eye of the storm). She was currently latched onto Shigures left arm while Tenten was holding the last members right arm. When their eyes fell on him they turned into cold glares and hateful smirks. Naruto was wearing a dark black jacket with a large orange swirl on the back; he had a blue undershirt and was wearing dark black pants. All four quickly found seats at the bar and the owner came up to get their orders. Before the owner could ask the rest of the customers got up and left with a lot of mumbling about demon brats and how it should have died, effectively confusing Shigure and Emechna while Naruto bowed his head and Tenten tried to comfort him.

"Well that was rude, so what can I get you kids?" the owner asked.

"I'll take two bowls of pork ramen" Shigure ordered.

"One bowl of Miso" said Tenten.

"I'll have the same as her" said Emechna.

"I'll take eight bowls of pork ramen" naruto said shocking the others with the amount.

"Coming right up" the owner said as he walked to the back of the restaurant to start cooking their meals.

"Ok somebody has some explaining to do, what were those looks about and why did they only glare at you Naruto?" Shigure asked in a tone that said he wouldn't be left in the dark.

"Naruto you don't have to..." Naruto cut Tenten off by waving his hand.

"It's fine, if they're going to be around me and suffer because of it they have a right to know." He then turned to Emechna and Shigure "Shigure, brother I know I just met you like a few hours ago, but you're family so you should know, and Emechna I haven't known you long but you stood up for me against Haruno so I'll tell you as well." Naruto took a deep breath "What do you know about our fathers' death and the Kyubii?" he asked Shigure.

"Well I know Kyubii attacked this village and dad sacrificed himself to kill it, isn't that correct?" he asked.

"That's the story that everyone is told but it's not entirely true. Dad did sacrifice himself in the fight with Kyubii, but he didn't kill it he sealed it into a newborn child, that child is me. The villagers don't see me for naruto they see me as the Kyubii so they hate me with a passion I just hope you both won't think less of me." After he said that he turned back to the counter and waited for their reactions.

Shigure spoke first "So let me get this straight, you have a demon inside you that almost destroyed this village. Your body is keeping it from trying to do so again and the entire village with a few exceptions hates you completely?" when Naruto nodded he started to quiver in rage "That's it you are going to come with me for you training to my village and meet your family and get away from these spiteful villagers" he said while his chakra spiked around him.

Tenten stared at Shigure with hearts in her eyes "So you are a real man underneath the pervert." She said as she walked up behind Shigure and hugged him, making him blush and stare at her in shock. Emechna was still silent; she finally got up without saying a word and started to walk towards the exit which took her directly behind Naruto and out of his line of sight. He bowed his head and was about to cry when he felt two hands grab him and spin him around. Before he could react to the motion he found himself in a lip lock and quickly got into it. When they finally broke apart she smiled at Naruto and sat down leaning on him.

"Well we each came in with one girl and now we end up with the other one though I'm not complaining" Shigure said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Tenten.

Naruto could only nod; he was still in shock after that kiss.

"So we leave tomorrow back to my village and your family home so make sure you're ready." Shigure told Naruto as the owner cam back and set their food in front of them; naruto just nodded his confirmation and settled in to eating his ramen. Naruto and Shigure left the next day with permission from the hokage.

(Near end of the month, day of the finals)

All the finalist were lined up in the center of the arena waiting for the first match to be called.

The hokage with the kazekage and the Iwa Kage all stood up as the hokage spoke to the arena. "Welcome to the chunnin exam finals every one of you has went through many trials as a test of your shinobi skills to get here. I'm sure all of you are eager to get on with your matches so let the finals begin."

Everyone turned to the proctor as he started to announce the first match of the finals. "The first match will be between……"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I left a cliffy ha-ha. I'm going to make another poll, this time you all get to vote for who will fight who in the finals, though I get to decide who will win the matches you can give me your opinion on who should win and how but I'll decide the victor you decide the matches. Remember the contestants left are:

Naruto Uzumaki

Emechna Trine

Rock Lee

Dosu

Shigure Uzumaki

Temari

Gaara

Kyo Honda

Hatori Honda

Neji Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchia

Shino Aburame

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Jutsu

Blazing Sun Wakisashi:A jutsu that only the light eyes possessing members of the Honda Clan can do. The technique creates a sword of pure light that varies between each person (ex. One person could have a blazing sun Kodachi) it all depends on their personality.

Body Double Size: name says it all. Only the Akimichi Clan can perform this technique.

Human Boulder: another technique of the Akimichi clan where the user rolls like a boulder into the enemy, again the name says it all

Beast mimicry jutsu: A Inuzuka Clan technique where they take on some of the beast like abilities of the dogs they raise, claws, fangs, etc.

Wind Blade: A simple slashing motion by a person with wind affinity that creates a blast of wind that pushes the opponent back while cutting them.

Human Mimicry Jutsu: A technique used by Inuzuka Clan Dogs where they imitate the abilities of their master.

Wind Sphere Shield: A ball of wind appears around the user, it is similar to the Hyuuga Clans Kaiten in the fact that it blocks and repels almost any attack.

Wind scythe jutsu: Temari' signature technique where she charges a huge amount of chakra to her fan then waves it unleashing a huge wave of wind that crushes and cuts up everything in its path.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there we go please give me your opinions on this chapter & don't worry there will be a bit more fluff in chapters to come. Ja Nee.


	9. finals begin, uchiha massacre a fake?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but the oc's are all mine so please let me know if you want to use them I just want to read the fic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blah" normal speech

"_Blah" _normal thoughts

"**Blah" **demon speech

"_**Blah" **_demon thoughts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first match of the chunnin exam finals had been announced.

**Shigure Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga**

Both combatants stood there glaring at each other.

"It is your fate to lose this match so just give up and accept it" Neji stated confidently as he switched into his stance and prepared for a serious fight.

"You idiot it is not fate that decides anything it is your own skill and determination that decides anything and everything" Shigure stated as he unsheathed his dual kodachi and started gathering charka.

"Match begin"

Shigure quickly made a cross slash across his chest releasing a blade of ice charging straight at Neji. Neji quickly dodged the blades of ice and started maneuvering his way towards Shigure while dodging any blades of ice Shigure launched at him, he was smirking the whole time still sure of his victory. _"Shit, I didn't want to test this out so soon"_ Shigure thought as he started through some hand signs, when he finished he rubbed his hands along his arms and his chest then he concentrated on Neji who had just came close range. They quickly entered into a close range taijutsu and kenjutsu (1) match where neither one of them could get past the others guard to do any damage. Then Shigure tried for a sweeping slash to Nejis legs but Neji quickly jumped over the blades and got a few hits in on Shigures arm effectively disabling them almost down to his wrist, so he didn't drop the kodachi. They both quickly jumped back and waited for the other to make a move. "It's not over yet you are within my divination trigrams" Neji stated as he switched into a different stance with his left arm almost on the ground and his right held up in the air behind him. Before Shigure could react Neji disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and struck him sixty-four times making Shigure fall to his knees and unable to move. "I've shut all your tenketsu so you can't form charka or move at all so just accept that fate decided for you to lose to me here" Neji said then he started to walk away, but stopped when he heard Shigure laughing.

"I knew you were an overconfident idiot" Shigure said while still on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny you can't move or attack so what are you laughing about?" Neji asked completely confused by this turn of events.

Shigure suddenly disappeared from the ground and Neji felt a blade at his throat and one at his gut "It's just the fact that you talk about fate but we all know that fate is undecided, but you went and got overconfident and now you lose like all you overconfident Hyuuga will if you have to face me" Shigure said. Then he went and knocked Neji out with the butt of his kodachi. "All you Hyuuga out there listen up! You are not the all powerful clan you claim to be. Why you ask? Because you all are a bunch of idiots that wouldn't know true power if it held a sign in your face. I ask you has any Hyuuga ever been nominated for Hokage. Or is a Hyuuga one of the legendary sannin? The answer to both is no, you all limit yourselves to your taijutsu style and nothing else which makes you have another weakness besides the blind spot at the back of your head. To Hinata Hyuuga you were thought to be the only Hyuuga to have a chance at actually being strong by my little brother, but when you found out someone beat you to asking him out you became like the rest, you still have a chance to change so think about this." And with his speech done he started to leave the arena.

"How are you able to move after my attack?" Neji asked.

"Wait until I have to fight my little bro then you will find out because I will be forced to use the same technique again not choose to like I did with you." Shigure replied as he finally left the battlefield.

"Winner Shigure Uzumaki"

Everyone cheered for a great fight and looked forward to the next one.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Dosu**

Naruto and Dosu made their way to the arena below and each got ready without a speech or glaring they just stood there waiting for the match to begin.

"Match begin"

Naruto quickly started to do a long string of hand signs but Dosu didn't plan on giving him a chance to finish them as he charged forward and started throwing a barrage of punches and sound attacks coming from his melody arm. Naruto just calmly dodged each attack while still doing the hand signs and keeping count in his head, when he reached the 200th one he jumped farther back than normal and slammed his hands into the ground while shouting "Frozen Tundra's Rage!" Snow quickly spread out from his hands starting to cover the entire field and Naruto faded from view into the snow. Dosu started looking around while trudging through the snow expecting Naruto to appear from anywhere, when a huge wave of snow suddenly smashed against him, knocking him deep into the snowdrifts. "Tundra Rage Funeral" a voice shouted from somewhere in the drifts as the snow around Dosu shook and slowly pulled him deeper into the snow crushing him under all of it with no room to breathe he quickly passed out, The snow completely disappeared to show a nice and comfortable Naruto standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki"

Everyone was stunned that the thought dead last was so strong, but then Hinata started to clap setting off a chain reaction as roars and shouts of approval spread throughout the stadium. While they were cheering the next match was announced.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Rock Lee**

Both the chosen combatants' jumped to the field below. Sasuke looked over at Lee and thought _"This is going to be a huge waste of time he's not even worthy of facing an Uchiha" _While Lee was stretching and preparing for what he thought would be a good match.

"Match begin"

Lee quickly charged towards Sasuke who started going through some hand signs then breathed out a huge ball of fire straight at Lee, who in return did a roundhouse kick to the fireball and knocked it away by adding a little charka to his kick. Sasuke was shocked that he had been able to do that but then he got into a stance similar to the one Lee used and waited for Lee to get close.

Naruto noticed the stance Sasuke took and got pissed, so he quickly walked over to Kakashi to give him a piece of his mind closely followed by Gai.

"How could you do that to Lee Kakashi-Baka, you gave Sasuke the only thing he had going for him and took it away that's why I hate the damn Sharingan you all use it to steal what others have." Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"He already copied the style when he had that little spar with Lee before the exams began" Kakashi replied.

"Your power of youth has left you friend because we both know that is a lie he only copied part of one move but you opened your eye during the match between Lee and Sai and then taught him the style I can't believe you would do that" Gai stated while barely containing his rage at his unyouthful rival as he called Kakashi.

"I told you he already..." Kakashi was cut off by a fist to his face sending him flying into the nearest wall and knocking him out.

"That felt really good" Gai stated as he lowered his fist "now let's go back and watch the match"

"_Hey fox you know about the condition Lee has where he can't use any jutsu right?"_

"**Yea what about it?"** The fox asked back.

"_Well can you do anything about it"_ Naruto asked.

"**Well there may be something….."** The fox started telling Naruto what he could do.

Back at the match Lee and Sasuke were engaging in a fierce taijutsu which Sasuke with his Sharingan eye had the advantage and was using every inch of it, he finally got a good hit on Lee sending him skidding back a few feet.

"It's time for me to live by my shinobi way!" Lee shouted as he charged charka through his system and his face turned red.

"What is he doing?" Naruto asked.

"He's using the gates" Shigure said in awe.

"What are the gates?" Naruto asked back

"Well think about your charka flow it goes through eight different points of your body where it is limited so it doesn't rip up your system but if you push a large amount of charka forcefully through your system you can effectively open the gates, but if you open all eight you will gain enormous power but shortly after you open all eight you will die." Shigure stated sadly as he turned to watch how the match was going.

Lee had just finished opening the third gate when Sasuke hit him with a genjutsu. Lee suddenly found himself in a forest all alone. All of a sudden Tenten walked into sight and just glared then walked away, this progressed through everyone that he knew and cared about and he was eventually in tears. "Make it stop!" He yelled out loud effectively signaling that he gave up to Sasuke and the proctor. When he opened his eyes he found himself back in the arena so he started to cry knowing that he had lost the match.

"Lee!!" a few voices shouted as Tenten, Naruto and Gai all came down to check on him slowly followed by Neji. Who had woken up right at the end of the fight.

'Lee are you all right?" they asked as they watched him slowly stand up.

"I lost I'm not good enough to be a shinobi" he stated and they could tell that he had lost all hope of living his dream.

"Lee I want you to do something for me and if you do it I promise that you will achieve your dream" Naruto stated causing Lee to stare at him in barely concealed hope and everyone else looked at him in shock of his claim.

"What do you want me to do?" Lee asked.

"Just put your arms up into the air and hold them there" Naruto stated as he put one hand behind his back and charged some fox charka into his hand. Lee quickly put his hands in the air and when he had held them there for a few minutes Naruto punched him with the charka charged hand right in the gut pushing the red charka into Lee who quickly fell to the ground in pain and then fell unconscious.

"What the hell are you doing!" Gai and Tenten shouted at him as they tried to comfort Lee

"Neji, take a look at his charka systems and tell us what you see" Naruto stated calmly.

"Well I'll take a look but we all know they are shriveled which is why he couldn't use and jutsu at the academy or any now for that matter" he looked at Lee with his byakugan activated and was silent with shock for a few seconds. "I don't believe it his charka coils are fixed he can use jutsu know his pathways are almost as big as yours Naruto"

"Thank you Naruto for restoring lees youth to him" Gai shouted as he lunged forward and put Naruto in a death hug.

Then they then proceeded to take Lee of the field as the next match was announced.

**Sabaku no Temari vs. Emechna Trine**

Both the girls quickly jumped to the floor below and slid into different stances, Temari with on hand held in front of her and the other holding a closed fan behind her back, while Emechna stood sideways with one hand touching the ground and the other curved behind her back in a fist.

"Match begin"

"I'll show Naruto what a real girl can do" Temari shouted as she quickly opened her and sent some blades of wind racing towards Emechna. Emechna quickly went through a few hand signs and slammed her hand to the ground making a giant blue flower rise from the ground in front of her protecting her from the blades of wind. Temari quickly opened the fan fully and started shooting huge gusts of wind blasting against the flower trying to breakthrough it with not much success. Meanwhile with Emechna she had done a few more signs and a rose bloomed up in front of her, she quickly grabbed the stem of the rose pulling it from the ground revealing that its roots formed a whip with lots of little thorns going all the way to the end. Temari finally stopped making the blasts of wind realizing that it wasn't working and decided to wait for her to come out and fight. Emechna quickly charged out and started swinging the whip in front of her sending out thorns from it shooting towards Temari who started flipping and dodging them. When Emechna saw that the normal approach wasn't working she flew threw a few signs and whipped the rose again releasing one thorn that quickly became a thousand. Temari quickly hid behind her fan from the attack, she then decided that she was going to charge all her charka into one attack but when she started to gather her charka she found it being drained, she also found out that she couldn't move. When she looked down she saw some vines wrapped around her legs holding her their and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break free.

"Those are my specially prepared charka vines, the quickly latch onto the closest source of charka and feed on it, they will never let go unless I touch them and mentally tell them to. If I leave them on you they will devour all your charka, then when they bloom the flowers they will devour your body as well so you might want to give up soon because you are almost out of charka and they will bloom in about fifteen minutes" Emechna said calmly like it was no big deal that she was about to kill a girl just because she tried to take Naruto away from her.

"I give, you win" Temari said quietly. Emechna quickly walked up to her and removed the vines. "It was a good match though we should have a rematch sometime" Emechna said grinning at Temari who just smiled and nodded. Temari then started to faint when a pair of arms caught her.

"Winner Emechna Trine"

"I'm touched that you would care about me that much Temari-Chan but I'm sorry I don't think of you that way I think of you like a sister to me so I'm sorry" Naruto said as she finally passed out from exhaustion and he carried her up to where Gaara and Kankuro were waiting and they proceed to make sure she was ok. While they were doing this the next match got underway.

**Kyo Honda vs. Hatori Honda**

The brothers quickly made their way down to the arena.

"Well Hatori I guess this will be our tie breaker" Kyo asked his brother when they reached the arena floor.

"Looks that way, but don't expect to win this one" Hatori said smirking at his brothers pissed off face.

"Match begin"

They both quickly started going through some signs but Hatori finished first. "Tail of the sun dragon" he shouted as he whipped his right arm towards Kyo as a scaled tail of light came out and crashed towards Kyo. "Scales of the moon dragon" Kyo shouted as his entire body got covered in black scales giving him dragon armor that easily deflected the light attack.

"I see you have gotten better at calling forth that armor brother" Hatori stated as he went through a few more signs and then his body got covered in scales made of light "but so have I"

"Maybe we should step this up a notch" Kyo asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We each have attacks that the other doesn't have a opposite to so I propose we summon our swords and use only our original techniques and the sword to finish each other because no one will win if we keep it like this"

"An unusually good idea from you, fine I accept your challenge but lets limit it to only one other techniques and out swords"

"Deal so lets get started"

Both of them then went through the hand signs for their weapons and shouted at the same time "Blazing sun Wakizazhi" "Covering darkness Zanbato" On one side bright light covered while on the other it was shrouded in darkness. When they were revealed Hatori was holding the extremely long and thin light sword again, while Kyo had an extremely wide and thick, but short black sword leaning on his shoulder.

"I see your sword has changed from the weak and flimsy one it was before, doesn't it have a special ability like mine?" Hatori asked Kyo

"Yes it does and this one will completely crush your pathetic little wakizazhi" Kyo replied as he slammed the sword into the ground and dragged it with him as he charged Hatori leaving a huge gouge in his wake. Hatori quickly brought his sword up to guard and was shocked when he was still pushed back a few feet from the blow. "Creeping darkness" Kyo shouted as the arena suddenly got filled with shadows and Hatori couldn't see a thing.

"So this is the jutsu you choose huh little bro good choice it effectively limits what I can do but I'm not out yet" Hatori spoke into the darkness knowing the Kyo could hear him.

"I will win this" Kyo shouted from somewhere in the darkness as Hatori barely blocked another slash from Kyo and got a little cut on his left leg.

"_I guess that this darkness also blocks my other sense considering I can't hear or sense him at all"_ Hatori thought as he blocked yet another attack. Hatori quickly decided on an idea and slid into another stance. When Kyo came in for another attack Hatori quickly blocked it barely, then he quickly twirled his blade around Kyos' pulling him close enough for Hatori to grip his shirt. "Prison of light" he shouted out a light quickly formed itself into a ball around Kyo and started to shrink, crushing him inside.

"You mine as well give up you can't escape that prison and you will die if you refuse a bit longer" Hatori told Kyo.

"So that's the jutsu you choose brother, good choice but you still lose" Said a voice from behind Hatori as a huge force smacked into him sending him flying. When he landed he noticed that the darkness was gone and he saw Kyo standing there holding a sword four times bigger than the one he had when they started.

"Why is your sword bigger and how did you escape" Hatori asked while barely being able to stand.

"It is one of the two abilities of my sword, when yours upgrades you will get a second ability as well. My sword first ability is similar to yours in the fact that I transform myself into shadows and can escape anything; I can use it five times. The second ability is that it can absorb any darkness and shadows around it increasing its size and power so I'm sorry but you lose brother" Kyo stated as he held the sword straight in front of him.

"Fine you win the score is in your favor" Hatori said as he fainted on the floor.

"Winner Kyo Honda"

**Sabaku no Gaara vs. Shino Aburame**

Gaara floated to the arena below while Shino took his time walking down the stairs.

"I'm from the Aburame clan I won't hold back against you and I recommend you do the same" Shino stated as bugs started crawling out of his sleeves and around his body. Gaara just remained silent as the sand started to flow around him.

"Match begin"

Gaara quickly went through some hand signs as shin ordered his bugs to swarm at Gaara. The bugs had just reached Gaara when he finished making the signs and a huge wave of sand rose up behind Gaara and slammed forward into the ground sending a huge shockwave and sand flying all over the arena effectively stopping the bugs Shino sent out. Shino quickly jumped up into the nearest tree to get out of the way of the sand and disappeared from sight in a swirl of bugs. Kunai started flying out of different parts of the surrounding trees aimed at Gaara. The sand around Gaara quickly rose up to defend him but as each kunai hit he had a harder time of keeping it up. "_What's_ _happening? Why is my sand slowing down and not responding?"_ Gaara thought as his sand fell down around him and wouldn't react to his charka, as he stared at the sand around him he finally noticed all the little bugs crawling through it.

"I see you finally noticed my charka eating beetles roaming around in your sand, now you can't do anything and I know that you are not very skilled at taijutsu so just accept you defeat and I won't have my little friends eat the charka directly from you" Shino stated calmly as he jumped out of the tree directly behind Gaara. Gaara jut nodded at Shino signaling his defeat and started to walk up the stairs out of the arena.

"Winner Shino Aburame"

Well the first round was completed so the final fights were posted up on the board as the competitors rested and prepared for their next fights.

**Shigure Uzumaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Emechna Trine**

**Kyo Honda vs. Shino Aburame**

After the matches were announced they were told they would get an hour to rest then there would be no more breaks till the finals were over so they should get as much as they could. An hour later Shigure and Naruto were on the arena floor preparing to fight each other when a huge explosion rocked the village as smoke rose from the Hokage box and from the west gate. Sound and Sand shinobi poured into the village and started to attack the leaf Nins with the exceptions of the sand trio.

The rest of the competitors quickly jumped down to the arena and were just about to run off to help the village when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"It's been a while Sasuke my son" said the voice causing everyone to turn around and stare in shock as the entire Uchiha clan minus Itachi and Sasuke stood looking at them with sound headbands on their heads and arms.

"How are you guys still alive I thought you were all dead" He shouted at his father.

"We got offered a deal by Orochimaru that if we joined his village when he attacked leaf we would get free reign to kill any demon brats we came across and there are two of them in front of us know" and then he noticed Emechna "oh and the last of the Ranmyaku is among us as well" He said as he turned towards her. "It's been a while since I saw you last do you remember me?" He asked. Emechna shook he head no cautiously. "Didn't expect you to you were real young and it was pitch black when I slaughtered your family right in front of you, oh the pleasure at brining down a rival clan that could counter our Sharingan well there is no way to describe it" He smiled happily at her as he watched her rage building and she closed her eyes when they started to go violet so she didn't waste charka but this was a mistake as the Uchiha made his way towards her with a drawn katana.

"Emechna look out" Naruto yelled trying to get her attention but she was stuck in her memories and couldn't move. She opened her eyes just in time to see the man in front of her begin to swing his katana down at her and she knew she couldn't dodge it so she closed her eyes and tensed for the pain, but she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her and felt them shudder from a blow.

"Eme-chan" a voice whispered in her ear causing her to open her eyes and she found she was staring into the face of Naruto.

"Why?" She asked him

"Because I love you I know that as a demon I don't deserve love but I love you and would never let anything happen to you so I thank you for being kind to me goodbye Eme-Hime" Naruto said as he smiled and slumped to the ground not breathing.

"**Shit stay alive for a bit longer kit please just a bit longer"** the fox was whispering in his head as Naruto started to black out.

"Naruto!!!!!" shouted Emechna and Shigure as they saw him fall.

Naruto heard this and smiled as the world went dark. When he next opened his eyes he was staring up at a white ceiling _"Oh great the hospital"_ He thought as he groaned attracting the attention of the two occupants of his room

"Naruto your awake, quick go get Tsunade" Emechna said as Shigure quickly left the room coming back a few minutes later with Tsunade.

"Well at least you're awake" she said.

"How am I still alive I know I got hit in the gut and blacked out but what happened?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up and realized his body was numb and he couldn't move. "And why can't I move?"

"Well when you passed out Shigure and Emechna here went into a rage with a few others included and kicked the crap out of most of the Uchiha much to the disappointment of Sasuke but the rest fled right after Orochimaru fled with his arms disabled. He got hurt in the fight when me and Jiraya went and helped Sarutobi in his fight, as for why you can't move well you're not fully healed and we have a problem we can't heal you because if we gather our charka to heal you demonic charka erupts from your body preventing us from getting close unless were family. Shigure here doesn't have enough skills in the medical field to perform the operation though so were sort of stuck." She explained.

"So basically you can't help me and for some reason the fox can't so I'm just going to die from internal bleeding" he asked and then cursed when he saw Tsunade nod and the rest look sad.

"That's not going to happen Naruto" said a voice from the door.

"And who the hell are you" shouted Tsunade as the woman walked in through the door, at the sight of her Shigure fell to the ground and started to back away crying.

"I must be dreaming how can you be here you're supposed to be dead" he asked as he was on the ground with tears of sadness and happiness coming out of his eyes uncontrollably. Naruto finally got a good look at her as she walked up to his bed. She had long brown hair that she kept back in a single ponytail or it would trail down to her feet, she was as tall as Tsunade and had about the same bust, the most noticeable thing about her though was her eyes they were a piercing blue. When she got over to where Naruto was she gathered green charka into her hand and ran it over his body effectively healing him.

"I repeat who are you?" Tsunade asked again but not as forcefully because she had just healed Naruto when no one else could.

"My name is Kanamae Hyorimaru; I'm the mother of Shigure and Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter vocabulary

1. Kenjutsu: sword fighting techniques

Chapter Jutsu

Melody Arm: an arm attachment that is used by Dosu that allows him to control sound waves with a bit of his charka.

Frozen tundra's rage: an ice technique used by many members of the Hyorimaru clan that causes a huge snow storm to appear and effect everyone but the user.

Tundra's rage funeral: similar to the desert funeral Gaara can use, it sends out shockwaves that cause anyone trapped in the users snow will be crushed to death by the snow or freeze whichever comes first.

Tail of the sun dragon: the user creates a tail of light that whips out at the opponent of the user.

Scales of the moon dragon: black scales cover the user and transform into dragon scale armor

Covering darkness Zanbato: the sword Kyo can summon

Creeping darkness: shadows creep and cover the area the user specifies and blocks out every sense but touch

Prison of light: a ball of light surrounds the users opponent and the shrinks and unless canceled will crush the opponent to death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there we go another chapter down and a nice cliffy on the end I will flashback to the fight with the Uchiha next chapter and I will also say what kyuubi did to save Naruto. Sorry if this chapter is shorter than expected but the next one will be longer and I will finish the finals well keep on reading and reviewing for me ja nee.


	10. Author needs your votes

Thanks for all the reviews everyone though I was hoping for a few more but anyway I am working hard on the next chap but to reach certain points of my story I wanted to have a quiz and a few polls to help me out so what ya say please review.

**First poll is easy:**

**Lemon**

**No Lemon**

**That's the first.**

**The quiz is this the first three people who can tell me what anime I got the name hyorinmaru from wil get the chance to create their own characters that I will put into this story with a few limits of course; like they will be snow shinobi and I refuse to break up the pairings at this moment, their abilities and names are all up to you.**

**Second poll is just for me to see how I'm doing:**

**Who is your fav character:**

**Naruto**

**Shigure**

**Emechna**

**Jappy**

**Nisselind**

**Rock Lee**

**Sasuke**

**Shino**

**Kyo**

**Hatori**

**Gaara**

**Temari**

**Kankuro**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Tenten**

**And so on so please review.**


	11. foxes trick, training for the finals

The winners for the Hyorimaru quiz are in they are S219, armagedon, and finally harem-no-jutsu69 they responded and answered within 2 hrs of me posting this good job everyone will find out who is the fav character at the beginning of next chapter and if there will be a lemon it won't be in this chapter or the next because 13 or 14 is just too young for that sort or thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blah blah" normal speech

"_Blah blah"_ normal thoughts

"_**Lord what fools these mortals be"**_ demon thoughts

"**Especially you brat"** demon speech

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto just stared at the woman with his jaw on the floor. It was Shigure who regained his composure first as he quickly hugged the woman with all his might.

"I thought you were dead where have you been?" he cried out between his sobs.

"I did die when your father did that seal the only reason I'm here is that something happened to the seal recently and in return I came back so I ask you Naruto what happened to the seal?" she asked as she ran her hand through shigure's hair.

"Hold on a sec and I'll ask the fox….mom" Naruto said as he gave his mom one of his trademark foxy grins. Just as he was concentrating on asking the fox his mom remembered something.

"Oh, and Naruto I just want to say how proud I am of you for being this villages hero, while dealing with the kyuubi it's nice to have a village behind you with support right?" She asked with a smile on her face that left when she saw the faces of Emechna, Shigure, and Naruto. Tsunade was neutral as she really didn't know how his life had been. "Why are you all looking at me like that he is the hero of the village after all" she asked annoyed and concerned by the looks they were giving her. It was Naruto that broke the silence.

"Hero of the village that's funny considering I'm known as the demon of the leaves by everyone older than me because they can't see past the fox, I'm hated with a vengeance here. The only people who see me for me or not as an idiot are few and between most of them are in this room right now, Oh and mom I would like to introduce my girlfriend Emechna Trine from hidden grass" He said with a grin on his face after the pain of being alone left him.

"It's very nice to meet you wait what? The village did what!" she shouts "I'm going to the Hokage, Shigure come with me I don't know the way" she said and then both her and Shigure left followed by Tsunade.

Emechna looks at Naruto "I'm so glad you're ok I was so worried about you"

"So what happened after I passed out?"

"Well I don't know how to say this but you basically did the Uchiha massacre all over again"

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously

"Well…"

(Flashback)

Emechna just watched as Naruto fell to the ground lifeless from what she could tell. Shigure standing besides her flew into a rage and started slaughtering anything within reach that had a sound headband while Naruto's other friends did as well. Emechna just pulled his body close to hers and cried for a good ten minutes. Meanwhile Fugoku moved to take down his second demon. Gaara was in a daze when shukaku tried to break free yet again. Gaara was too distracted by his inner battle to notice Fugoku drawing near to him.

"_This is almost too easy" _he thought as he started to stab towards the defenseless Gaara. Just when the blade was about to hit it's intended target it jerked and wouldn't move. Fugoku looked around for the source of this when he noticed (don't ask how he missed it) a red charka covered hand protruding from his stomach. The hand quickly yanked back out and he felt a kick that sent him flying into the wall knocking him unconscious. Emechna could only stare in awe as Kyuubi-Naruto turned his rage onto the people with sound headbands nearest to it and torn them to shreds. Naruto was using all his willpower in his mind to keep kyuubi from tearing into his friends but was quickly losing that battle as the last of the sound shinobi along with a seriously injured Fugoku and the rest of the surviving Uchiha clan disappeared over the nearest wall and out of sight. Kyuubi then turned his sight towards the gathered friends of Naruto.

"Naruto are you ok?" Shigure asked as he stepped cautiously forward.

"**Naruto isn't here anymore all that's left is kyuubi foolish mortal I will kill you all!"** kyuubi stated as it slowly startedto stalk forward when a pair of arms latched around his waist in a full-body hug. "**What are you doing let go of me you wench"** it roared as it tried to shake off Emechna who slowly moved her head next to Naruto's ear and spoke five words.

"I love you to Naruto" she whispered in his ear and the red charka disappeared leaving an unconcious Naruto who once again fell to the ground.

(End Flashback)

"So I did kill them" Naruto said as he sat there listening to the end of the story.

"No the dam fox killed them not you so don't you go hating yourself for it you hear me Naruto-kun" she said fiercely while staring him in the eyes.

"But I –"he was cut short when she latched her lips to his to shut him up; he was shocked she still wanted to be near him after everything. He quickly returned the kiss pulling her on top of him where they really started making out. That was the sight that met the eyes of Jiraya, Tsunade, Shigure, Tenten, Kanamae, and the third when they walked into the room. After a few minutes of shock, where Jiraya quickly pulled out his notebook only to have it ripped away and torn by Tsunade they finally made their presence known in, of course the most embarrassing way.

"Woo ho go little bro" Shigure said grinning from ear to ear which was quickly changed to a look of pain when Tenten kicked his family jewels, he was quickly joined on the floor by Jiraya who had tried to pull another notebook out.

"So how was it bro" Shigure asked as he got back to his feet keeping a weary eye on Tenten. Once Naruto got over being caught his face got a dreamy expression and all he could say was "good" everyone laughed at that, which made the two blush even more. Once the laughter died Naruto noticed that the third was all bandaged up.

"What happened old man" he asked the third. Sarutobi quickly explained that Orochimaru had impersonated the Kazekage and attacked him, in the end Sarutobi wounded Orochimaru but could not finish him off and he escaped yet again. There was silence for a while till Jiraya remembered why they had come in the first place.

"Hey brat so what did the fox say" he asked.

"I don't know I kind of was too busy to ask him" he said sheepishly which made them all laugh again.

"Hey fur ball you there?" he asked the fox but got no response so he decided to go into his mind to speak to it face to face.

(Mindscape)

Naruto quickly found himself in front of the fox's cage but found it strangely empty. He started to walk forward when he heard the sound of someone crying so he quickly forgot all caution and charged into the cage. After a while of running through the darkness he came across a red-haired boy that was just sitting there crying.

"Hey are you ok" Naruto asked as he went down and sat besides him, the boy looked at him with fear before it spoke.

"A-are you here to hurt me?" he sobbed which nearly broke Naruto's' heart so he quickly pulled the boy into a hug.

"No I'm not going to hurt you"

"That's good because I'm going to hurt you" the boy shouted as nine-tails sprang out from behind him and wrapped around Naruto holding him in place as his body slowly fused with Naruto causing them both to shout out in pain, although Kyuubi was laughing the whole time.

(Outside the mindscape)

"What is taking that brat so log?" Jiraya stated impatiently as everyone waited for Naruto to come out of his mind to tell them what happened.

"Maybe the fox –" Tsunade was quickly cut off as flames of blue and red charka rose from the bed and started to clash against each other for dominance of the body, it was a clash of will that Naruto could not afford to lose.

(Four hours later)

The waves of charka were still clashing when they waved back and clashed against each other in one final smash that sent dust and smoke throughout the room making it impossible to see anything in the room. Emechna was coughing trying to see anything through the smoke when a shadow arose and appeared from the direction of the bed Naruto was laying in.

"Naruto is that you?" she asked catching everyone's attention as the shadow came closer. The shape eventually emerged from the smoke revealing the figure. He had long blond hair that reached down behind his knees with red streaks running through it randomly, he still had the piercing blue eyes and had lost all baby fat from his face leaving it very defined and making him extremely handsome (NOT GAY), the whisker marks that were on his cheeks had disappeared. His body had been changed as well leaving him with a well formed six-pack and muscles down his body giving him the lean muscular look that was so desired by the fan-girls of Sasuke. But the thing that caught all the girls attention was the fact that he was……. Completely naked, sending all the girls including Tsunade and Kanamae shooting back with nosebleeds. When they got back up he looked at them and smiled making Emechnas' heart stop.

"Hey guys it's still me I beat that bastard fox and he's gone for good" he stated finally revealing that this was still their Naruto causing them all to leap on him and hug him, crying and sobbing while telling him they were so worried, meanwhile Jiraya had brought out his notebook again and Shigure was giving him tips for his next book as long as he received one of the first copies.

(Few days later)

The third announced to the whole village that Kyuubi was no more and that Naruto had finally beat him, but when they saw Naruto still walking around with his new look they were still suspicious of him and continued to hate him especially the council who was afraid that if he became Hokage he would take revenge on the council for all they put him through. The third also announced that he was stepping down and Tsunade would become the fifth Hokage which was received with loud cheers and shouts for the great decision.

Naruto during the two week break before the continuation of the exams trained himself to get used to his new body and all the charka he had attained from the fox. In the middle of one of these training sessions an old friend from snow appeared.

"Hey Naruto! Is that you man I like the new look" said a voice from behind Naruto.

"Choryu? Is that you?" He asked as he took in his friends' appearance. The young man was about sixteen years old with spiky white hair (Think Toushiro from bleach) he had a sword strapped to his waist that had a defense hilt shaped like a swirling dragon.

"Yea its me want to spar I still owed you one from the time you visited, oh and before I forget these are for you with your official acceptance into the Shiroyuki clan of ice kenjutsu" he said as he brought out two boxes from a scroll on his vest and handed them to Naruto.

"Sure I'll spar but first lets see what we got" he said as he grabbed the first box and opened it revealing a long curved kodachi with a ice blue blade, it had a hilt that was blood red with the design of a fox running around it like it was trying to catch its tails.

"What's its name" Naruto asked while holding the blade in awe.

"That is for you to decide, all swordsman when they receive their first sword or swords in your case give them their own names" Choryu replied.

"I see let me look at the next one and then I'll decide" he said as he sheathed the sword and strapped it along his back, then grabbed the other box and gasped. In the case was another kodachi, but this one had a gold hilt designed with flames and ice clashing against each other, the blade was gold with the design of a blue scaled dragon swirling all the way to the tip where its mouth was open and shooting blame that formed at the tip. Naruto quickly added some charka and the dragon started to glow and circle around the blade and a spurt of blue flame appeared on the tip.

"I think I'll name the first one Cunning fox and the second will be Honor of a dragon" he said while strapping both on his back.

"Ok for this spar I won't use my sword because you are new to kenjutsu but after the spar and for the next few days I'll personally teach you how to wield them" Choryu stated as he slid into the standard ice STORM battle stance (Think like konoha ANBU). Naruto quickly got into a similar stance and they both disappeared and blow were heard around the field as they entered a basic taijutsu match which their seemed to have the advantage in. During the start of the fight Sasuke was walking by the field and heard the sound of battle so he arrived to see if he could copy anything. Noticing this both Choryu and Naruto leaped back from each other.

"Hey only ice jutsu so a little birdie can't copy them alright?" Choryu asked as he brought his hands in front of him to prepare for his jutsu.

"Sounds good" Naruto replied as he mirrored the action, then they started forming seals at insane speeds, but the more experienced Choryu was faster.

"Swallow Snow Storm" he shouted as snow formed behind him and took the shape of thousands of swallows and shot at Naruto who just finished his.

"Glacier Wall Rush" he shouted out as a wall of his appeared in front of him he quickly stuck to it as it suddenly slid forward blocking the swallows and crashing towards Choryu.

"Ice Shard Piercing" he shouted as spikes of ice appeared in front of him blocking and piercing the wall Naruto was on and sending him flying. Naruto quickly recovered just in time to see Choryu slam his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Technique: Ice Maiden" he shouted as ice shot up fifty feet into the air.

"**You summoned me master"** the ice spoke as it formed into the shape of a woman that was scantily clad and would make Jiraya drool.

"Don't kill him but freeze that man over there" he said as he pointed at Naruto who was still standing there in shock at the fifty foot woman.

"**as you wish master" **the woman said as she turned around a breathed at Naruto who couldn't move in time and suddenly found himself incase in a block of ice except for his head which he turned and gave Choryu a look the said he would kill him if he got the chance as the woman disappeared.

"Fine you win get me out of this" Naruto shouted at Choryu who just smirked and quickly cut him out.

"So you lost dobe, knew you weren't that great" Said Sasuke as he walked towards them.

"Shut it teme I kicked your ass remember" Naruto shot back which pissed off Sasuke.

"You only did that because you caught me off guard" He said in his normal arrogant fashion much to the annoyance of both Naruto and Choryu.

"Really teme" a voice behind Sasuke said as he turned around to face Naruto as the other faded away revealing that it was only an after image much to the chagrin of Sasuke who just decided right there to punch Naruto's lights out. But his fist was caught and he soon found himself face first into a tree with Naruto calmly standing their after he threw him. Sasuke charged again only to have Naruto disappear faster than his Sharingan could see and a fist slammed into his gut followed by a kick to the face sending him flying back into the same tree and knocking him out.

"Well now that the annoyance is out of the way lets start your training." And with that they drew their swords a the torture began.

(Day of chunnin exams)

**Shigure Uzumaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

The proctor announced as the brothers made their way down to the field and slid into their stances both with their dual kodachi drawn.

"So you think you can't beat me bro" Shigure asked.

"No, I know I can beat you, but I also know you won't make it easy" Naruto replied while Shigure nodded in confirmation.

"Match begin"

And with that both brother launched towards each other into a battle they both would enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the cliffy and the sort of short chapter but the next will include the finish of the exams and Sasuke defection arc because you can't bash him without him making that stupid mistake please R x R

Chapter Jutsu:

Swallow Snow Storm: a technique that forms snow into little birds that charge towards the opponent and home in on them by the user's charka controlling them.

Glacier Wall Rush: a technique that makes an ice wall that slides towards the opponent in one straight line

Ice Shard Piercing: a technique that raises spikes of ice from the ground that can shield the user or attack the opponent depending on the situation.

Summoning Technique: Ice Maiden: summons the maiden of ice that freezes all that she touches by the users will.


	12. brother clash, uchiha fall

Well here's the next chap of Ranmyaku sorry it took so long everyone but I have been job hunting and going to college so my time has been limited. Well this chapter will be short compared to most of my other chapters because I'm thinking about only putting one or two fights per chapter until I reach the defection arc, that's my big finale and my big twist is there to. But I have a poll for everyone when it comes to the finish of the Sasuke retrieval mission should Naruto be banished and go on his own or should he remain in Konoha all this will affect is how the last chapter will turn out and expect a character death in the retrieval arc but I'm not saying who.

**Poll:**

**Stay in Konoha**

**Banished**

**Or just up and leaves the village finally fed up with it all**

Please vote and it will last until the end of the chunnin exams so maybe two or three more chaps depending on my writing mood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters that right goes to the creator although he totally has messed up the show now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sounds of steel against steel rang throughout the stadium as the brothers fought each other in an intricate kenjutsu dance that left team seven astounded that Naruto could display that level of skill, although Sakura and Kakashi still thought he wouldn't be able to beast Sasuke they knew it would be a good fight at least (A.N. Naruto totally should have won the valley of the end battle like he won the match on the hospital). Down on the field it was becoming increasingly obvious to both fighters that this match wouldn't be decided by kenjutsu it would have to be who could react to the others techniques a bit quicker, so the both pushed of each other having the same idea as the did identical hand signs and shouted at the same time.

"Ice style: Glacier crash battlefield". Sasuke was once again pissed off because he couldn't copy these techniques as he watched in awe as glaciers rose up from behind both combatants and broke against each other hiding the fights from view, except for the Hyuuga who took up the job as announcers for the people around them if they felt like it.

In the middle of this storm of ice and snow Shigure was covertly making his ice dome and hoping to trap Naruto in it when a 'naruto' came shooting out of nowhere landing a solid punch to his face sending him flying backwards and dispelling the dome technique, leaving a smirking Naruto until Shigure vanished in a puff of smoke signifying that if was a clone. He quickly started looking around until a dome rose up around him trapping him in as Shigure walked confidently out from a huge chunk of ice.

"Thought you had me huh little bro?" he asked while smirking as the glaciers around them melted showing a cocky Shigure, an ice dome, and a Naruto leaning against the wall across the field holding a handful of about twenty rocks.

"Thought you had me huh big bro?" Naruto shot back mockingly as he watched his brother undo the techniques and turn and face him.

"So what you going to do with the rocks bro? Throw them at me or something"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do moron" he shoots back as he grabs three of them and chunks them directly at Shigure who stands there with his arms crossed without a care in the world. Just before they hit him he dodges to the left and smirks until he hears three poofs go off behind him as he turns to find a kick to the jaw sending him up to meet a double ax kick to the face slamming him back into the ground. Shigure crawled out of the hole more pissed off than he has been in a long time and charges straight at Naruto doing hand signs for his second favorite jutsu intending on ending this match, Naruto continues to throw the henged clones at his brother before they all run out and he watches as his brother jumps high into the air punching his fist straight at his little bro.

"Ice Fox Fist" was shouted as his signature ice fox roared straight at Naruto who had started to do hand signs of his own as he slams his palms onto the ground "Magic Ice Cylinder" he shouted as two cylinders appeared in front of him, the one on the left catching the attack and the right one shooting it right back at Shigure who was very thankful for gravity at that moment as he fell under the attack. When he landed on the ground both brothers stared at each other for a few minutes before they nodded at each other and started doing identical and signs again.

"Inner Beast Soul Ice Armor" they shouted as ice started to grow up from their feet giving them almost identical armor. Shigure had blood red armor which looked like ancient samurai would wear with a helm that resembled an open mouth wolf preparing to attack. Naruto had golden armor the same design as Shigure but his helm had a fox head with a wicked smirk.

"One shot strongest attack?" Naruto asked which Shigure nodded in reply as the both unsheathed one sword and started charging all their charka and their armor to their weapon. Once the armor had disappeared of them they both raised their sword high above their heads as they shouted out their last attacks of the match.

"Inner Beast Rampage" they both shouted as a red wolf made of charka shot out from Shigure, while a golden fox came from Naruto and they started fighting tooth and nail in the center of the arena as both Shigure and Naruto closed their eyes using their focus to empower their beast, in the end their could only be one though and with a little more charka than the other the fox struck down the wolf and tapped Shigure on the chest with it's claw before it disappeared signaling the end of the match.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto"

Both competitors walked up to each other and shook hands as they walked back into the stands with all of Konoha cheering a great match even though all of them were pissed the demon boy won, but they figured the Uchiha would quickly get rid of this girl and then he would defeat the demon brat.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Emechna Trine please com down to the field now?"

Emechna gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek before she jumped down to the arrogantly waiting Sasuke, who thought this match would be over in a minute, two at most.

**Emechna Trine vs. Sasuke Uchiha (don't expect a long match because you will be disappointed it you do)**

"I'm finishing you off quickly" Emechna shouted out as she quickly ran to a tree and to the surprise of everyone sunk into it and disappeared. Sasuke waited patiently for a few minutes to see what she was going to do before he got cocky and quickly shot a grand fireball at the tree she slipped into, the second he did this branches started shooting out from all the trees in the arena connecting them all together and making them into a similar formation to the ice mirrors Haku used. Sasuke watched as his fireball did barely any damage before he found himself wrapped up in vines that a bunch of wood clones that came out of the branches were holding, Emechna quietly walked up behind the struggling Uchiha and knocked him out with a quick strike to the back of his head, making all the audience pissed that the Uchiha wouldn't get a chance to kill the demon brat.

"Winner Emechna Trine"

"Next match will be Kyo Honda vs. Shino Aburame, will the competitors please enter the arena now" the announcer shouted out as he waited for the end of the semi finals.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there we go for the semi finals, next chap will be the Shino Kyo fight and then the final which will be a three-way free-for-all sounds good no? ja nee.


	13. story poll

Not a new chapter just letting everyone know that the poll is done and the winner was path of the fox lord with the demon, the fox, and the ice maiden a close second but I will finish rage of the Ranmyaku and Naruto never had it this hard first so once their done prepare for that story to be the main one


End file.
